Las idas y vueltas del amor
by Varda-Elentari
Summary: ¡ULTIMO CAPITULO! Espero que les guste y muchas gracias por seguir la historia...
1. Default Chapter

¡¡¡Hola!!! Aquí Varda Elentari una vez más con un nuevo fic. Bueno, dejo que lo lean, ¡¡¡Disfrútenlo!!!  
  
Las idas y vueltas del amor  
  
Capítulo 1: Ruptura  
  
Shaka despierta con muy pocas ganas esa mañana, había dormido muy poco. El sol entraba sin pedir permiso a través de las ventanas del templo de Virgo. En su cabeza daban vueltas muchas cosas, había llegado el momento de hacer una recapitulación de su vida. ¿Estaba bien así o quería algo más? Muchas cosas se le replantearon entre ellas cierto asunto amoroso. De pronto siente que lo abrazan. A su lado Mu también se despertaba.  
  
- Buenos días, ¿Cómo dormiste mi amor? - pregunta sin notar las ojeras de Shaka -  
  
- No dormí mucho, me desvelé - con voz ronca -  
  
- Y eso que nos cansamos bastante anoche - guiñándole un ojo -  
  
Shaka sonrió débilmente, pero no dijo nada. Su día transcurriría seguramente de la misma manera aburrida que los otros. Sí, definitivamente era hora de replantearse algunas cosas.  
  
No le disgustaba estar con Mu, sin embargo no estaba seguro sobre sus sentimientos. Al principio Shaka le profesó un amor sincero, pero con el tiempo ese amor se convirtió en un dulce cariño. Sentía que eran demasiado parecidos, y Shaka en realidad quería otra cosa. En muchos aspectos cuando veía a Mu se veía a sí mismo. Ahora bien, ¿Cómo le decía eso a Mu? No quería romperle el corazón, pero si no le decía tampoco sería justo para con el mismo.  
  
Todos los caballeros dorados se estaban preparando para un viaje a Japón, dado que Saori vivía allí y como se supone que ellos deben proteger a la diosa, era lógico que la siguieran y más si vivía en una enorme mansión con mucho espacio (en realidad querían tomarse unas buenas vacaciones, para protegerla estaban los de bronce). Hasta el mismísimo Shion iría, Athena lo necesitaba para mantener a los caballeros bajo control.  
  
Shaka pensó que ese viaje le ayudaría para cambiar un poco las cosas pero antes tendría que hablar con Mu. "¿Por qué los sentimientos eran tan problemáticos?" - se preguntaba insistentemente - Por otro lado Shaka deseaba saber que era lo que realmente quería. Buscaba algo que el caballero de Aries no podía darle, ¿Qué era exactamente? Ya sabía y estaba seguro que Mu era demasiado parecido a el, Eso significaba que quería probar con alguien completamente distinto?, ¿Era así realmente?. Se culpó por el hecho de haber vuelto tan monótona su vida y su relación. Todo, absolutamente todo se había vuelto aburrido, tanto en la vida diaria como en la intimidad.  
  
Al día siguiente viajarían, un avión de la fundación los pasaría a buscar. Aprovechó esa noche para hablar con Mu, así que se dirigió a la casa de Aries.  
  
- ¿Ya empacaste Shaka? Será un viaje largo - mientras acomodaba algunas cosas dentro de un bolso en su habitación -  
  
- Pensé que te teletransportarías, no es la primera vez que lo haces para ir a Japón - le dice el rubio -  
  
- Bueno, preferiría divertirme en el avión con todos y contigo - mientras le dirigía una dulce mirada -  
  
Shaka sintió como lo abrazaban tiernamente. De forma suave se soltó se Mu y lo miró a los ojos.  
  
- Mu, ¿Puedo hablar contigo? - tomando una expresión de seriedad -  
  
A Mu le pareció extraña la seria expresión en la mirada de Shaka, su sexto sentido le decía que era algo importante.  
  
- Yo... - comenzaba a decir el caballero de Virgo, sin saber como empezar - Mira Mu, creo que no estoy muy seguro de lo que pasa entre nosotros.  
  
Mu se asustó un poco al escuchar las palabras de su amado, pero no dijo nada. Dejó que su querido Shaka continuara.  
  
- Mira, yo te amé, eso es seguro, pero ahora no siento lo mismo por ti. No quiero que te enojes o te sientas mal. Lo siento Mu, pero si no te decía esto no sería justo ni para ti ni para mi.  
  
El caballero de Aries sintió que su corazón se rompía en mil pedazos, esa fue su primera reacción: tristeza. Aun así no podía reclamarle nada, Shaka estaba siendo sincero con él.  
  
- Pero... ¿Por qué? - con la voz quebrada y tratando de impedir que algunas lágrimas se escaparan de los ojos -   
  
- Me di cuenta que nuestra vida se volvió una rutina, además tu y yo somos demasiado parecidos, demasiado Mu.  
  
Mu quería reprocharle, quería explicaciones, quería tantas cosas en ese momento... pero su orgullo lo impedía. En el fondo - tal como lo pensó después - Shaka tenía razón.  
  
Mu no pudo sostenerle la mirada a Shaka ni tampoco aguantar las lágrimas; con el corazón roto lloró en silencio.  
  
De improviso sintió como el rubio tomaba su rostro entre sus manos y besaba suavemente sus labios  
  
- Adiós Mu - dijo Shaka mientras se retiraba del templo de Aries -  
  
Ese fue su último beso.  
  
Ikki se encontraba leyendo atentamente el diario como todas las mañanas en el living de la mansión Kido, hasta que su hermano aparece.  
  
- ¿Te enteraste niisan? - con su típica voz alegre - Vendrán todos los caballeros dorados.  
  
- Si, algo escuché anoche - sin darle mucha importancia al asunto - Tendremos la casa llena entonces, no seria una mala idea mudarme - decía mientras pasaba la página del diario y utilizando un tono sarcástico -  
  
- No seas así hermano - sonriente - Será divertido tener todos aquí, llegarán mañana, creo. Eso escuché de Saori.  
  
- Seguro, seguro... Ya veras el lío que arman esos inútiles.  
  
Su hermano se fue a hacer algunas cosas para Saori (ayudaba con la fundación), Ikki continuó leyendo el diario hasta que alguien lo sorprende por detrás, besándolo en el cuello.  
  
- Que malo eres, te escapaste antes que yo. No me dejes más solo en la cama - en tono de reproche -  
  
- Hyoga, ¿Te quedaste con ganas de más, pato? - dejando el diario en el sofá y besando al rubio -  
  
- Eres malo Ikki, sabes cuanto me gustas - riéndose - Bueno, ya me desquitaré esta noche.  
  
Ikki y Hyoga llevaban cierto tiempo como amantes. No eran exactamente una "pareja", dado que ninguno estaba enamorado del otro, era una extraña atracción que sentían, pero nada más. Ambos estaban libres para cualquier otra cosa, pero como ninguno encontraba nada mejor, preferían quedarse así. Al principio Hyoga estaba confundido, a el no le gustaba Ikki en realidad sentía atracción por Shun, pero sin darse cuenta entró en el juego del Fénix y cayó rendido ante el deseo. En el fondo había algo que lo turbaba, ¿Cómo hubiera sido todo si elegía a Shun?. A Ikki toda la situación le era cómoda, el rubio le gustaba y punto. Pero no lo amaba, no amaba a nadie desde la muerte de Esmeralda y realmente no quería amar, ni al pato ni a ninguno que se le atravesara en su camino. Ya había sufrido lo suficiente, no deseaba pasar otra vez por esa experiencia. Miedo. Sí, en el fondo era miedo lo que había en su alma aunque no deseaba reconocerlo.   
  
Shaka observaba el cielo azul brillante desde la ventanilla del avión, su mirada estaba totalmente perdida en la nada. Estaba en una especie de trance, así era cuando se ponía a pensar. Ni las risas de los otros caballeros lo sacaban del trance y menos que menos los gritos de Shion para calmarlos. Ni siquiera el molesto Shura que estaba a su lado mientras bromeaba con Aioros y Aioria que estaban en los asientos de adelante, ni los gemelos que discutían detrás suyo. Sin saberlo un caballero lo observaba tristemente desde la otra fila de asientos. Mu aun no comprendía lo que le estaba pasando, de un día para el otro todo había cambiado. Para Shaka también todo era nuevo. "Hoy es el primer día del resto de mi vida..." - se dijo Shaka -  
  
----------------------------------------  
  
¡¡¡Hola!!! (de nuevo) ¿Les gustó? Hoy, viernes 11 de junio (son las 01:41 a.m. y se supone que tengo que estar mañana a primera hora en la facultad), les presento este primer capítulo, que es tan solo el comienzo de la historia (que ya esta algo delineada pero ya saben que acepto ideas). Aunque no parezca es otro Ikki - Shaka (y, bueno, soy fanática de ellos, ¿Qué esperaban?). No va a ser la única pareja, ya van a ver que esta historia va a ser un terrible lío de parejas (además verán alguna que otra escena lemon). En realidad pensaba en escribirlo más adelante, pero esto de escribir fics es un terrible vicio y no pude dejarlo para después. Espero que les haya gustado, ¡¡¡MANDEN REVIEWS!!! Así se como voy. Agradezco a Dark lady Iria que me dio un par de ideas (al final las voy a usar, va a ser muy divertido hilar toda la historia), y como le prometí a Hiu Ishida, Aioros va a tener una presencia importante en el fic. Bueno, ¡¡¡Ya saben!!! DEJEN REVIEWS... Y de paso me dan algunas ideas, para cuando el cerebro me deje de funcionar o bien mis musas me hagan un piquete en la puerta de mi casa pidiendo mayor salario. ¡¡¡BESOS Y GRACIAS!!!  
  
Cambiando de tema, ando en búsqueda de imágenes yaoi de esta pareja tan linda (¡¡¡que pesada!!!), ¿Tienen algunas? ¿O acaso yo ya tengo todo lo que hay en Internet? Con todo gusto comparto las mías con ustedes, o bien pueden mandarme un mail a helyanwehotmail.com o sino pasar por un foro privado que tengo, donde subí la mayoría de las pics que tengo de ellos. ( http:varda.foro.st ) En los ficheros adjuntos están las mismas, fíjense si pueden entrar, pues no se si no tiene contraseña (no me acuerdo :P), desde ya les aviso que hay imágenes XXX (por las dudas si entra algún impresionable). Allí creo también haber subido algunas imágenes Aioros X Shura. Bueno, ahora me voy, nos leemos pronto.  
  
¡¡¡Gracias!!!  
  
Varda Elentari (autoproclamada fan Nº 1 de la pareja Ikki-Shaka) 


	2. El misterio de tu mirada

Capítulo 2: El misterio de tu mirada  
  
La puerta de la mansión se abrió de golpe a la mañana siguiente. Ikki estaba por salir cuando ve desde las escaleras a todos los caballeros dorados entrar con muchas valijas y bolsos. A Ikki no le hacia demasiada gracia que le invadieran la casa, el amaba la paz y tranquilidad (en realidad odiaba que lo molestaran). Como pudo se abrió paso entre los caballeros.  
  
- ¡Ikki! ¡Amigo! - lo abrazó Saga fuertemente -  
  
- ¿Cómo estás? - preguntó un alegre Kanon golpeándolo en el hombro -  
  
- ¡Hey! ¿A dónde te escapas? - pregunta Saga -  
  
- Hola - muy seco -, déjenme pasar - algo molesto -  
  
Al final pudo deshacerse de los gemelos cuando casi tira a otro caballero, al cual ayuda a impedir que se cayera al suelo.  
  
- Disculpa - le dijo el Fénix -  
  
Ikki se dio cuenta a que caballero casi deja en el piso cuando ve una cascada de largo cabello rubio.  
  
- Esta bien, no es nada, gracias - le dijo el caballero de Virgo -  
  
Ikki no comprendió porque se quedó mirando a Shaka por algunos segundos, como si sus ojos se hubiesen quedado prendidos de la mirada del rubio caballero. Ni bien saló de aquel extraño trance se retiró de la mansión, sin poder quitarse de la mente el rostro de Shaka.  
  
Shaka entró a la habitación que le asignaron, dejó sus cosas sobre el suelo y se tiró a descansar sobre la cama. Desde la noche anterior que estaba solo, sin pareja y así sería, al menos por algún tiempo. Mu en ningún momento se le acercó, "Mejor así..." - pensó el caballero de Virgo - "Bastante dolor le causé, todo esto ya es bastante doloroso para mi...". Desde ese momento estaría abierto a todo tipo de posibilidades.  
  
El santuario entero estaba enterado de la relación que había entre ellos, ya era algo común verlos juntos. Lo mismo para otra pareja, como por ejemplo Milo y Camus. Circulaban rumores sobre Shura y DeathMask, se hablaba que ellos eran amantes, pero nadie sabia bien como eran las cosas. Durante los primeros días a más de uno le extrañó ese alejamiento entre Shaka y Mu, eso fue hasta que los rumores se tornaron información cierta: ambos estaban peleados. Esa situación era perfecta para algunos caballeros, en especial Saga, quien tenía a Shaka en la mira.  
  
Se podría decir que la mansión dejó de ser aquel lugar vacío y tranquilo, del cual uno podía aprovechar para descansar. Era todo un caos, los pasillos un desastre, botellas tiradas, gritos, risas, etc. Se suponía que Shion debía tranquilizarlos un poco, pero las cosas se le iban de las manos. Al menos era eso lo que pensaba Saori. A la semana de su llegada, más precisamente el sábado, se juntaron todos a cenar. Para esa noche los caballeros tenian planeado hacer una de sus fiestas. Habían terminado de cenar cuando Saori se levanta y da las buenas noches (que aburrida, ¡Un sábado!). Ni bien Shion la ve subir por las escaleras y alejarse del comedor, le hace una seña a Dohko, quien fue corriendo a la heladera para buscar las bebidas.  
  
- ¡Hey! ¿Alguno me va a ayudar? No pensaran que yo traiga todo - mirando a los caballeros - Tu, Shiryu, ven.  
  
- ¿Eh? Si, si maestro.  
  
- Bien ya que la bruja, digo, Saori se fue, podemos empezar con la fiesta - dijo Shion con una tremenda sonrisa en su cara mientras corría a buscar el equipo de música -  
  
Al rato Dohko y Shiryu volvieron con un cargamento de cervezas, vodka, ron, Coca Cola, y todos los elementos necesarios para preparar buenos tragos.  
  
Aldebarán se ofreció para hacer su trago favorito, había comprado el elemento necesario para ello, limas. Prepararía caipiriñas para todos los que quisieran, ese era un trago muy característico que su país natal: Brasil. Hyoga lo acompaño, pero le dio el toque de su Rusia natal utilizando vodka.   
  
Salvo los que no tomaban (Shiryu, Shaka y Shun) y Dohko y Hyoga que parecían tener una resistencia al alcohol, el resto no estaba en sus cabales. Seiya quedó dormido sobre el sofá con la cuarta botella de cerveza, Aioros y Aioria bailaban sobre la mesa (Aioria estaba completamente borracho). Dio un muy gracioso espectáculo cuando tropezó y se enterró de cabeza en el suelo. El primero en soltar la carcajada fue Aioros, pero su hermanito menor lo agarra del pie y lo tira (que angelito). Ambos terminan matándose de la risa en el suelo. En un costado un grupito se había puesto a hablar, Dohko les contaba cosas bastante graciosas.  
  
- Ay, chicos, me dan pena - comienza a decir Dohko en tono de sermón, dirigiéndose a Shura, Shiryu, Mu y a algunos más - En mis épocas no éramos así, ¿Verdad Shion? - quien miraba para otro lado - Antes disfrutábamos más, si tendremos anécdotas para contarles... Shion, ¿Recuerdas esa noche en que estábamos de viaje y conocimos a esas chicas? Que tiempos aquellos.  
  
- ¿De que hablas? - algo sorprendido y sin saber a que se refería exactamente Dohko -  
  
- ¡Vamos! ¿No te acuerdas de esas cuatro chicas que parecían super santitas pero que de santas no tenían nada? ¡Que bien la pasamos los seis! ¡Dos para cada uno! Jajajaja - matándose de la risa - Que tiempos aquellos.  
  
- ¡Oh, no! Tierra trágame por favor - murmuraba Shion -  
  
Mu miraba de soslayo a su maestro. "Y pensar que era todo un ejemplo para mi" - se decía para sí, mientras tomaba un trago -  
  
- Te oí Shion, y no es para tanto. No habrá ningún menor de edad, ¿No? Pues voy a contar cosas que...  
  
- Podríamos dejarlo para otro día, no lo crees - dijo Shion al tiempo que le tapaba la boca a Dohko - Shiryu esta pensando muy mal de ti... ¡Mu! No creas nada de lo que este sinvergüenza diga, es que esta señil el pobre.  
  
- ¿Señil? ¡Ja! ¿Y tu? Naciste ayer, señil, seguro - haciéndose el ofendido -, todos ven que estoy tan guapo como siempre - algunos caballeros se miraron entre ellos -  
  
- Claro, pensando mal de mi. Mu - dirigiéndose al caballero - si supieras las cosas que Shion hacia a tu edad.  
  
- ¡¡Shhhhhhh!! - tratando de evitar que Dohko hablase -, no le hagas caso.  
  
- Claro, se supone que tu debes dar el ejemplo - continuó Dohko -  
  
- Y yo pense que era todo un aburrido - dijo Shura como si pensara en voz alta -  
  
- No hables así de mi maestro - dándole un codazo -   
  
- No hables mal así de mi - ahora Shion le daba un codazo a Shura -  
  
- No hables así de mi amigo - Dohko aprovechaba para molestar dándole otro codazo -  
  
- ¿Alguien más quiere golpearme? - mirando al resto con tremendas ganas de usar su técnica Excalibur contra el que se le acercara -  
  
- Claro, es obvio que debo dar el ejemplo - hubo risas entre los caballeros -, y más si debo ser la niñera del santuario. Esa bruja me revivió para no ser ella la que los cuide, ¡¿Quién se cree?! Si hubiera sabido seguía muerto.  
  
Mientras tanto Ikki se encontraba muy meloso con Hyoga, como le gustaba ese rubio. Pero hasta ahí llegaba lo que sentía por el. Sólo le gustaba. Ambos estaban en el balcón, Hyoga tomaba vodka con hielo y limón, Ikki prefería la cerveza negra. Desde lejos había alguien que observaba a la pareja, alguien que estaba terriblemente enamorado del cisne de hielo. Que injusta era la vida, pero Shun no quería hacerle daño a su hermano. Siempre creyó que Ikki y Hyoga estaban enamorados, nada más lejos que la realidad. Fue por eso que no quiso entrometerse en la relación que había entre ellos; si tan solo supiera que el caballero del Cisne estaba algo confuso con sus sentimientos.  
  
Saga observaba de lejos las delicadas facciones de Shaka. Había algo en sus ojos que lo llamaba, tenían un extraño misterio. Saga no era de confesar sus sentimientos, al contrario de su hermano gemelo, Kanon, que era más visceral. Desde hacía tiempo que le gustaba Shaka, pero el no llamaba amor a esa sensación. Era más que nada atracción, en el fondo el realmente no amaba a nadie, no hasta ese momento. Ahora que Shaka y Mu ya no son pareja tendría la oportunidad perfecta para acercarse, siempre que nadie le ganara la mano. Era ahora o nunca, había que empezar a mover las piezas. Otro que tenia el mismo plan era su hermano gemelo, sólo que Kanon lo único que quería con Shaka era llevárselo a la cama. Ya se estaba relamiendo con la idea, sospechaba que Saga estaba detrás del rubio. Lo conocía demasiado bien, conocía cada paso que hacía su hermano. Sin embargo el estaba seguro que Saga no sabia nada sobre sus planes, cosa que según él lo aventajaba.  
  
Afrodita era otra de las caras tristes de la fiesta, aunque debido a la poca luz nadie se daba cuenta de ello. Tomando un aguado whisky debido al hielo observaba como a escasos metros de el una pareja se divertía: Shura y DeathMask. Cuanto amaba a DeathMask, pero no era de el, era de Shura. El caballero de Piscis nunca se animó a acercársele, tenia miedo a ser rechazado. Ya levaba mucho tiempo de amarlo en silencio y se estaba cansando de ello. "No puedo perder mi vida amando a alguien que no lo merece..." - se decía - "No se si no lo merece... pero... los veo tan bien..." - refiriéndose también a Shura -. DeathMask nunca vio en Afrodita algo más allá que un amigo. No tenia muchas opciones, la única viable era hablar con Aioros. Tenía que animarse a hablar con el caballero de Sagitario, el también amaba a su mejor amigo en silencio, se le notaba en la cara. "Quizá... los dos podamos hacer algo." - se decía, aunque no muy seguro -  
  
Ya era muy tarde, los que no estaban tirados en el suelo se retiraban a las habitaciones. Ikki después de un largo rato en el balcón con Hyoga - y sin saber que Shun los estuvo conpemplando por largo tiempo - se fue a su habitación junto con el cisne. Al los obstáculos del living, botellas, parlantes, Seiya, más botellas, sillas tiradas, vio a Shaka hablar animadamente con Saga. Volvio a quedar prendido del bello rostro del caballero de Virgo, y sintió una punzada de ¿Celos? cuando lo vio con Saga. Sentía que debía observar a Shaka, que debía dejarse llevar por el azul cielo de sus ojos, como si fuera hechizado por ellos, aun desde lejos. Shaka lo siguió por un momento con la mirada, cosa que hizo que Ikki aminorara la marcha para irse con Hyoga. Sin duda sería otra noche de lujuria con el cisne.   
  
-----------------  
  
¡Hola! ¡Uf! Ya terminé este capítulo, bueno, aun sigue siendo sólo el principio, ni piensen que las cosas van a quedar así, van a haber muchos cambios. Extraño, ¿No? Si, empecé con dos parejas muy comunes en los fics, por un lado Ikki y Hyoga: una muy común; por otro lado Shaka - Mu, otra DEMASIADO COMÚN, bueno... no es mi favorita, XDD como ya dejé en claro son muy similares y no tiene chiste. Cambiando de tema, sigan pasando por http:varda.foro.st (estoy promocionando mi foro rejunte de cosas XD). Subí nuevas pics de mi pareja adorada, y pueden visitarla seguido, cada tanto, cuando encuentro alguna nueva las subo. Allí también pueden subir las suyas (si tiene alguna que no encontré). La idea me pareció buena ya que no hay muchas imágenes de esta pareja en los fan arts y que mejor que juntar las mías y brindárselas al que quiera, lo único tedioso quizá es que hay que registrarse (es lo odioso de los foros), pero vale la pena. También pueden dejar algún comentario, sugerencia, etc. Bueno, ya tengo el tercer capítulo casi listo (aun en revisión). espero que éste haya sido de su agrado, ¡GRACIAS! Ahora procedo a contestar reviews.  
  
Dark lady Iria: ¡Hola! Me alegré mucho haber encontrado tu review, gracias por todo. Ya verás como voy a meter tu idea acá, aun falta que se desarrollen un par de cosas. Prometo que va a estar bueno, ¡Gracias Iria!  
  
Hades Hiwatari: ¡Hola! Que alegría, te molestaste en leer mi nuevo fic. Te lo agradezco mucho, hablando de Ángel ese si que es todo un personaje, aunque estoy pensando que de angelito no tiene nada XD (¿Será un reflejo de su creador? XD, sin ofender). ¡Besos!  
  
Luna Wood: Por lo que leí te gustan tanto Mu X Shaka como Ikki X Hyoga, bueno, habrás leído que Mu Shaka no es de mis favoritas, pero empecé con ellas tan solo para hacer algún cambio. Ya veras como se va a desarrollar todo, además no serán las únicas parejas, habrá diversión por otro lado. ¿Mu X Saga? Ya es residente esa idea en mi cabeza, veré que hago con ellos. Saga tendrá una especial importancia en mi fic (cada vez me gusta más ese personaje). Cuéntame que te parecieron las imágenes que recolecté, la mayoría de webs japonesas (las recomiendo son las mejores). Siempre estaré subiendo algo. ¡Besos!  
  
Ángel of Gemini: ¡Hola! ¿Cómo estás? Realmente esto es un vicio, no iba a empezar con la historia hasta que estuviese bien armada, pero una vez más no logré resistirlo y empecé a escribir. Digamos que la historia se va a escribir sola, más allá de tener los lineamientos generales. Es cierto, como tu dices Ikki y Hyoga generalmente se llevan mal, bueno, el cambio no quedó mal, creo. Sino mis fics van a tener cosas muy parecidas entre ellos y no va a haber mucha gracia. Bueno, salvo algunas cosas que si se van a repetir como por ejemplo que Saori y Seiya son idiotas, entre otras cosas. Me alegró que te haya gustado el primer capítulo y espero que te haya gustado este. ¡Besos! ¡Ah! Gracias por el review de "Notas desde el corazón", me alegro que te haya gustado el último poema.  
  
Nebyura: ¡Hola! ¿Inusual? Bastante para mis fics, pues he puesto una pareja que mucho no me gusta (Shaka - Mu, aburrida y sin chiste, al menos para mi); y Hyoga X Ikki, que no me disgusta, pero como siempre digo... ¡IKKI ES DE SHAKA Y DE NADIE MAS! XDDDDD. Hay muchos fics de ambas parejas, (y pocos de mi favorita, snif...). Gracias por opinar tan bien de mis historias, de veras agradezco el apoyo. ¿Shun y Hyoga? Si, ya es normal que los empareje, habrá, pero veras que... No, menor no adelanto nada. Tendrás que quedarte con las ganas XDDD. ¡Te mando muchos besos!  
  
Virgo no shaka: Bueno, digamos que Mu sufrirá un poco, lo normal. Me alegro que te hayan gustado las imágenes que recolecté, pasate de nuevo por la web, hay más y nuevas. ¡Gracias por el review!  
  
Pandora Hiwatari: Así es, tal como lo prometí Aioros va a estar. Va a estar metido en un cuadrado amoraso bastante raro. ¡¡¡Gracias y MUUUUUUUCOS BESOS!!! 


	3. Un interesante encuentro

Capítulo 3: Un interesante encuentro  
  
Una vez más Ikki despierta y observa a Hyoga durmiendo profundamente a su lado. Era bastante temprano, aun para lo poco que había podido dormir. Los domingos nadie se levantaba temprano salvo Saori que aprovechaba para hacer algunas cosas o su hermano Shun que como todas mañanas salía a correr. Miró al caballero del cisne por algunos momentos, se veía tan tranquilo hasta casi sonreía cosa difícil a veces en Hyoga. Sin duda ambos eran dos almas solitarias que tomaron un camino juntos, mas no estaban obligadas a hacerlo. Era divertido dormir con él y de ahí no pasaba la relación. "Buenos amantes" - era lo que Ikki se decía cada vez que pensaba en la relación de ambos, esa era la definición -. Era hora de que Ikki abriera su corazón pero nunca elegiría a Hyoga para enamorarse, jamás sintió algo así por Hyoga. Una cosa era ser su amante otra - muy distinta - era ser su pareja. ¿A quién elegiría entonces? De los que conocía - o creía conocer - no se le ocurría ninguno. En ese momento la imagen de Shaka mirándolo se le aparece en su mente mientras observaba al rubio. "¿Por qué pienso en ese rubio sin gracia?" - pensaba -. El no nunca creyó en el amor a primera vista, aun así no pudo negar que tenía la imagen del caballero de Virgo presente en su cabeza. "¿Eso significa que me podría llegar a interesar? - se preguntaba algo confuso sin evitar sonreír por ello -. Hyoga aun no despertaba; recordó que ambos habían hecho una promesa, el que primero se enamorase de alguien debía decirlo, para así evitar confusiones. Ese era el pacto, el cual debía cumplirse. Sin embargo Hyoga últimamente no estaba muy conforme con su vida sentimental, un viejo anhelo resurgió en su corazón y con ello una confusión.  
  
Saga había invitado a Shaka a salir esa tarde, "¿Por qué no damos una vuelta mañana a la tarde?" - habían sido las palabras de Saga la noche anterior -. Shaka no puso ninguna objeción, le vendría bien para distenderse un poco. Esperó que Mu no pensara mal de el si se enteraba que salía con Saga - aun estaba algo preocupado -, no lo tomaba exactamente como una cita pero no por eso deseaba que lo tildaran de insensible o algo así.  
  
Luego del almuerzo al que solo asistieron los sobrevivientes de la noche anterior (fue humanamente imposible despertar a Seiya); ni bien pudo Afrodita se acercó a Aioros para hablar con él.  
  
- Aioros, ¿Puedo hablar un momento contigo? - deteniéndolo a la salida del comedor -  
  
- ¿Eh? Si, claro. Te veo luego Aioria - haciéndole una seña a su hermano -  
  
Afrodita lo llevó al jardín, allí estarían más tranquilos.  
  
- Mira, seré claro - comenzó a decir Afrodita en un tono nervioso -, ¿Qué sientes tu por Shura?  
  
- ¡¿Qué?! - muy sorprendido ante la pregunta -  
  
- Vamos Aioros, se te nota en la cara lo que sientes por él - Aioros lo miró algo molesto, no le gustaban que se entrometieran es sus sentimientos -  
  
- ¿Y que hay con eso? ¿Acaso tu...?  
  
- Espera, no me malentiendas - interrumpiendo al caballero de Sagitario al darse cuenta que había hablado demasiado -. Yo... en realidad quería saber que había entre DeathMask y Shura, yo se que el es tu mejor amigo... - no sabiendo casi como continuar al ver la expresión de Aioros - Yo... Yo estoy enamorado de DeathMask - sonrojándose -  
  
- Ah, comprendo - dijo un Aioros más tranquilo cambiando la expresión de su rostro -, si ya se a que te refieres. Eso quisiera saber yo Afrodita - tomándose unos momentos para pensar - Comprendo lo que sientes, no ser correspondido es... horrible - bajando tristemente la mirada -. Shura ha sido siempre mi mejor amigo y en honor a esa relación nunca le confesé lo que realmente siento por el. ¿Se nota mucho?  
  
- Sólo si uno está muy atento - contestándole con una sonrisa -. Yo también estoy enamorado pero no se que hacer, no se si vale la pena realmente hacer algo. Los veo bien juntos, pero no se que hay exactamente entre ellos. Oí que eran amantes pero nada más, yo quería saber si tu sabias algo ya que Shura es tu amigo.  
  
- Nunca me metí en su relación por lo que no se si se aman. Cualquier cosa que yo pueda decirte será poco objetiva, ya que yo deseo que tal sentimiento no exista entre ellos. ¿Comprendes?. Muchas veces pensé en decirle a Shura pero no sería justo, por nuestra amistad.  
  
- ¿Justo? Yo no veo que seas justo contigo Aioros - notando la melancolía en su mirada - Deberás arriesgarte... - comenzando a reírse -. Mira quien te habla de arriesgarse, no me hagas caso. Yo no me atrevo a decirle nada a DeathMask, siempre temí que me rechazara. Pero he llegado a un punto en mi vida en el cual me he planteado comenzar a jugarme por las cosas que siento, tratando de encontrar el valor en aquellos lugares inimaginados.  
  
Aioros observó el rostro del caballero de Piscis y sonrió. Afrodita lo miró cuando el puso una mano en su hombro.  
  
- Te deseo suerte, se más valiente que yo - dándole ánimos -  
  
- ¿No cuento contigo entonces? - mirando atentamente al caballero de Sagitario -  
  
- Yo... no lo se. Trata de comprenderme por favor, no me gustaría perder su amistad.  
  
Afrodita dejó a Aioros en el jardín sintiéndose mucho más animado que antes, aun así le seria difícil acercarse a DeathMask dado que cada vez que intentaba hablarle o bien tartamudeaba de nervios o sólo le salían monosílabos.  
  
Kanon estaba buscando a Saga por toda la mansión, se lo veía frenético. Era raro verlos separados, más allá de las peleas que había entre ellos no dejaban de ser muy unidos.  
  
- ¡Milo! - gritó Kanon mientras lo alcanzaba en vestíbulo de la mansión - ¿Has visto a mi hermano?  
  
- ¿A Saga? - tomándose unos segundos para pensar -, si... creo haberlo visto salir con Shaka.  
  
- ¿Qué? ¡No! ¡Maldita copia barata! ¡Me ganó de mano! - como pensando en voz alta -  
  
- ¿Cómo? - se reía Milo - ¿Acaso tu también estas detrás de Shaka?. Vaya, todos detrás de la carroña. Sabía que Saga le había echado el ojo, pero como estaba con Mu no se atrevía a hacer nada. Ahora me entero que tu también estas detrás del rubio.   
  
- Ese es mi problema - contestó Kanon sintiéndose ofendido -  
  
- Pues al parecer por lo que oí tu hermanito lo invitó a salir, si deseas algo con ese rubio tendrás que apurarte - con un dejo de su típico sarcasmo -  
  
Kanon se fue furioso de la mansión, Milo lo quedó mirando, se reía del pobre. "Sigan soñando, Shaka nunca les dará más importancia de la que merecen" - pensaba el caballero de Escorpio -.  
  
La cita con Saga no fue muy emocionante, solo salieron un rato a caminar y a tomar algo, nada más que eso. Notó interés por parte de Saga hacia él pero también notó cierta inseguridad. Ambos se separaron en el centro comercial, Saga había quedado en hacer unas cosas con Saori para la fundación (hasta un domingo los hacía trabajar la negrera). Shaka decidió entrar al shopping mall y ver de paso algunas vidrieras. "Si sabía traía a Afrodita para que me de consejos de moda" - se decía al tiempo que sonreía -. Había cosas interesantes en los elegantes locales del shopping, pero nada le gustaba, "No es mi estilo" - pensaba el caballero de Virgo -. Se detiene en uno de los locales del segundo piso, la ropa para hombres del local era moderna y elegante. Estaba por irse de allí cuando ve un rostro familiar dentro, si sus ojos no le engañaban era el mismísimo Ikki quien se encontraba allí probándose una camisa negra. Shaka entró al local de forma inconsciente, como si sus pies lo llevarán adentro. Se dio cuenta fácilmente que Ikki estaba indeciso sobre que camisa comprar.  
  
- Yo que vos elijo la azul oscuro, combina con tus ojos - dice el rubio al tiempo que mostraba una hermosa sonrisa -  
  
Ikki voltea sorprendido, no esperaba ver a nadie conocido allí y mucho menos a Shaka. Sin darse cuenta su corazón comenzó a acelerarse al ver la expresión sonriente en el angelical rostro.  
  
- Pues realmente no me decido, ¿La azul dices? - el rubio asintió -. Bueno, entonces me llevo la azul - indicándole al vendedor que llevaba esa -  
  
- No tenia idea que este era tu estilo - refiriéndose a la ropa -. Siempre te veo muy sport.  
  
- Bueno, a veces me gusta vestir bien - le contestó el Fénix mientras pagaba su compra -. ¿Y tu? ¿No te gusta este estilo?  
  
- No para mi. He pensado en pedirle consejos a Afrodita sobre ello - riéndose de su propio comentario -, en realidad soy muy sport.  
  
Era cierto, Shaka hacia tiempo que vestía jeans y remeras deportivas. Sus marcas favoritas eran Adidas y Puma, aunque también usaba otras.  
  
- Eso lo veo muy claramente, hoy te sponsorea Puma - riéndose -  
  
- Tienes razón - viéndose la ropa, Shaka no se había dado cuenta que llevaba remera y pantalón negro y campera de acetato naranja todas de marca Puma - No me había dado cuenta. A veces me sponsorea Adidas - tratando de continuar con la broma -.  
  
Ikki nunca había planeado encontrarse con Shaka ni mucho menos terminar paseando con él en el centro comercial. Sin embargo no la pasó mal, al contrario, se sorprendió al darse cuenta de que Shaka era muy agradable y que lograba sacarle más de una sonrisa. A veces le parecía que los ojos azul cielo del rubio trataban de ir más allá de su alma, sentía que en esos ojos había una magia muy misteriosa que trataba de atraparlo. Nunca se había sentido así, era como si algo lo incitaba a descubrir que había más allá de esos ojos.  
  
Para Ikki el tiempo comenzó a pasar increíblemente rápido, de la misma manera que esas veces cuando uno espera algo con ansias y cuando lo logra el tiempo parece desaparecer. Así fue con Shaka, lo encontró por casualidad a eso de las seis de la tarde y ya eran las nueve y media de la noche, y aun continuaban hablando.  
  
- ¡Ops! - exclamó Ikki al tiempo que miraba su reloj - Será mejor que vayamos a la casa o comeremos las sobras de Seiya, si es que deja alguna.  
  
- Pero recuerda que lo tenemos a Aldebarán, los platos quedaran limpitos - riéndose -  
  
- Vamos - levantándose de la silla del bar -, tengo mi automóvil en la cochera.  
  
Al rato Ikki llega junto con Shaka, se encaminaron directamente al comedor pues todos estaba allí. Seiya quería empezar a comer, como no lo dejaron comenzó a aniquilar cada una de las paneras. Aun no empezaban dado que no solo faltaban Shaka e Ikki sino también Saori, Shaka y Aioria.  
  
Kanon observó desde un extremo de la mesa con mucho odio a Ikki quien estaba muy cerca de Shaka y hablaba muy animadamente con él.  
  
- ¡Y hasta se sientan juntos! - dice en voz baja con un tono molesto casi gruñendo -  
  
- Te lo dije - señaló Milo que se sentaba a su lado, con aires de suficiencia -, se te iba a adelantar, aunque... me sorprende algo, ¿No salía con tu hermano?  
  
- Tu me dijiste eso Milo, pero de ahí en más no se - sin cambiar el tono -  
  
"¿Dónde demonios está mi hermano?" - se preguntaba Kanon al ver que no llegaba -. Cuando a Kanon se le metía algo en la cabeza era difícil quitárselo - al igual que Saga -, como sea: iba a llevarse a ese rubio a la cama, ya sea por las buenas o por las malas.  
  
- ¡Hey todos, escúchenme! - dijo Dohko levantándose ni bien terminaron de cenar -, propongo hacer una salida, ¿Qué les parece? - mirando al grupo -  
  
Se escucharon algunos murmullos de asentimiento.  
  
- Bueno... ¿Nos acompañas Saori? - preguntó por mera cortesía, no tenia ni ganas que la boba fuera con ellos -  
  
- No gracias, debo estar levantada a primera hora mañana por la mañana - sonriendo - "Mejor que se vayan, así no destrozan mi linda mansión" - pensó la chica -  
  
- Bien... entonces nos vemos en media hora en el vestíbulo - concluyó Dohko -  
  
Todos se levantaron y se dirigieron a sus habitaciones. Mientras Dohko se dirigía hacia la suya alguien lo tomó por el hombro.  
  
- ¡Hey! ¿Cómo es que te das atribuciones de jefe aquí? - preguntó Shion en tono ofendido -  
  
- Te has vuelto muy aburrido, ¿Sabes? - riéndose -, ahora que hemos vuelto a ser jóvenes deberíamos aprovechar a salir, a divertirnos.  
  
- Pero... - comenzó decir Shion -  
  
- Te tomas con demasiada seriedad tu puesto - le comentó el caballero de Libra -, no trates a los muchachos como niños.  
  
- ¡Se comportan como tal! - exclamó Shion - ¿O no lo ves?  
  
- Sé que por más que parezcamos jóvenes no lo somos, así que creo que lo mejor será no peocuparnos demasiado - acercándose peligrosamente al "viejo" caballero de Aries - Podríamos recordar viejos tiempos, ¿No te parece? - acercándose más -  
  
- No gracias - escabulléndose el patriarca del Santuario -   
  
- ¡Pero si la pasábamos muy bien! - le gritó Dohko al tiempo que se reía -  
  
Shaka estaba junto con el resto en el vestíbulo, estaban por ir a buscar algunos coches. Usarían los de los chicos de bronce y un par más de Saori - ya que no cabrían todos -. El rubio buscó con la mirada a Ikki para escabullirse con él en su coche, idea que fue totalmente borrada de su mente al ver a Hyoga demasiado cerca del Fénix. En eso Saga se le acerca, con la intención de llevarlo en el coche prestado por Saori.  
  
- Tu ven conmigo - tomando Saga a Shaka de la mano, sorprendiéndose éste último -  
  
Shaka siguió al caballero de Géminis, no sin volver la vista hacia Ikki. Imposible le fue evitar sentir una sensación rara, como si no le gustara que estuviese muy cerca de Hyoga. ¿Celos acaso?. No llegó a responderse esa pregunta pues era arrastrado por Saga hasta el coche. Una vez que todos estuvieron repartidos en los coches se dirigieron a una discoteca de moda con el objetivo de pasar un buen rato.   
  
-------------------------------  
  
¡Hola! ¿Todo bien? Espero que si, y una vez más gracias por seguir mi fic y también muchas gracias por los reviews que tan amablemente me dejaron. ¿Que les pareció el capítulo? (no olviden comentármelo luego). Hasta ahora tenemos a unos gemelos detrás del pobre Shaka, ¿Tendrá éxito Saga? ¿Y Kanon? ¿Qué opinan sobre él?. Por otro lado Aioros y Afrodita están sufriendo (pobrecitos...), ¿Se armará un cuadrado amoroso?. Que raro un sagitariano pensando en lo que es y no es justo, a los sagitarianos nos es muy importante la justicia, es nuestro valor supremo (yo soy Sagitario, del 9 de diciembre para ser más precisos). Ya veremos si se anima o no el chico. En este capítulo vimos a Ikki y a Shaka pasando un buen momento, ¿Pasará algo entre ellos? ( que pregunta estúpida, si este fic es Ikki X Shaka XDDD). ¿Y Hyoga? ¿Que confusión habrá en su mente? ¿Un viejo anhelo? ¿Y que hago yo haciendo preguntas tontas en vez de contestar los reviews?  
  
Niamy Moon Dark: ¡Hola! Pobre Afrodita, si a mi tampoco me gusta que sufra... me encanta como se ve con DeathMask, ya veremos que pasa. Lo que si te puedo decir es que habrá un tremendo cuadrado amoroso bastante extraño. Si falta Ikki - Shaka, espero haber satisfecho un poco tus ganas de Ikki X Shaka con este capítulo. Hay historia para rato y más adelante va a empezar la acción. De seguro te va a gustar el capítulo 4, el próximo, allí Afrodita va a tener un poco de protagonismo. ¡Gracias y besos!  
  
Virgo no Shaka: Bueno... Mu estará algo triste. Ya me estuvieron pasando la idea de hacer un Mu - Saga, veo que hago. Aun no decido que haré con el pobre de Mu, pero obvio, como estaba con Shaka y como siempre digo ¡¡¡SHAKA ES DE IKKI Y DE NADIE MAS!!! era normal que los hiciera pelear XDDDDD. ¡Pero que dices mujer! ¡Tu también escribes genial! Sabes que no veo la hora de leer el nuevo capítulo de tu fic, a mi me gusta mucho como escribes. ¡Besitos! Ah, espero que te gusten las imágenes.  
  
Luna Wood: ¡Un gusto enorme leer tu review! ¿Saga - Mu? es posible, lo estoy dejando de lado un poco al pobre de Mu, pero veré que hago con él. es obvio que los gemelos comenzaran la cacería, ya veras como se enojan conforme a como pasen los capítulos. ¿Quién será el más rápido?. Yo he leído fics de Seiya y Shiryu, algunos me gustaron, pero a mi la pareja mucho no me va. Es por el hecho de que ni a Seiya ni a Shiryu los veo "yaoi", es decir no los veo con ningún otro chico. Si has notado en mis fics a Shiryu siempre lo emparejé con Shunrei y a Seiya con Saori, bueno a esos dos nunca los puse como pareja, pero quiero decir que son tal para cual XDD. Con respecto a la pareja Shura y DeathMask yo tampoco la había imaginado, sólo hasta que en un foro al cual yo pertenezco vi unas imágenes que subieron. Las mismas - tal como me di cuenta luego de una exhaustiva búsqueda de fan arts - pertenecen a una web japonesa (muy buena la calidad de los fan arts). ¡Ah! Ya se, las voy a subir al foro. Aunque sigo diciendo que la pareja para DeathMask es Afrodita. ¡Besos!  
  
Dark Lady Iria: ¿Tengo que esperar hasta el 19 para que actualices? Tu misma lo has dicho en el review amiga, ya verán como suceden las cosas. Eso sí, se va a armar el gran lío después de eso. ¡Muchos besos!  
  
Bueno ahora sí los dejo. Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo. Deanse una vuelta por http:varda.foro.st pues allí subiré unas pics de DeathMask X Afrodita y DeathMask X Shura (después me dicen que les parece). ¡NO OLVIDEN DEJAR REVIEW! ¡¡¡GRACIAS!!! 


	4. Noche de sensaciones

Capítulo 4: Noche de sensaciones  
  
Eligieron una disco muy grande y concurrida, una vez dentro de la misma la mayoría se dirigió a la barra mientras que el resto fue directamente al centro de la pista. Saga no dejaba ni un segundo al rubio caballero de Virgo. Quería acercarse de a poco pues no deseaba forzar las cosas, mientras tanto tanteaba el terreno - en algún momento Shaka tenía que morder el anzuelo -. Se dio cuenta que su gemelo Kanon se acercaba demasiado, como si tratara de entrar en su zona. En ese momento comenzó a sospechar.  
  
Mientras tanto Shun bebía un jugo de naranja sentado en la barra, a su lado se encontraba Seiya que conversaba animadamente con Shiryu y Dohko. De pronto siente que alguien menciona su nombre.  
  
- ¡Shun! - lo llama Hyoga dirigiéndole una hermosa sonrisa mientras se sentaba a su lado - ¿No bailas?  
  
- Yo... - sintiéndose algo nervioso - Estoy bien aquí, ¿Y mi hermano?  
  
- No lo se, lo acabo de perder, en la pista creo.  
  
Hablar de Ikki y pensar que el caballero del Cisne se encontraba con él le era doloroso aunque su corazón ya estaba acostumbrado al dolor. Constantemente se preguntaba si en alguna ocasión pudo haber tenido algo con Hyoga. El jamás le dijo nada a nadie y justo cuando estuvo a punto de confesarle a Hyoga lo que sentía, lo ve besándose con su hermano. Era su niisan y no podía hacerle daño.  
  
Shun observaba al caballero de los hielos quien parecía estar buscando a alguien con la mirada, "Seguro busca a Ikki" - pensó resignado el joven Andrómeda -.  
  
Hyoga observaba al joven caballero de Andrómeda de soslayo, al fin pudo acercarse a Shun. Eso le recordó, una vez más, el pacto que hizo con Ikki. "¡Diablos! ¿Como le digo a Ikki que estoy confundido?" - pensaba Hyoga -. Claro, ahora debía tener que enfrentar a Ikki, diciéndole que un viejo amor había renacido en su corazón. El estuvo enamorado de Shun tiempo atrás o al menos eso creyó estarlo, luego olvidó un poco ese sentimiento al estar con Ikki. ¿Será que en el fondo tenia miedo de lo que Ikki diría si se enteraba de que estaba enamorado de su propio hermano?. El Fénix constantemente sobreprotegía al joven Shun, lo celaba demasiado. Hyoga siempre estuvo confundido, por un lado sentía un tierno amor hacia Shun, por otro un terrible deseo hacía Ikki. Pero ahora era todo distinto, llevaban tiempo de ser "amantes", aun así la relación ya no tenía la misma gracia de antes. De todas maneras debía agradecer algo: en Ikki encontró a un gran amigo. Eso si, de ahí a decirle que estaba enamorado de Shun era otra cosa. ¿Como tomaría Shun un acercamiento por parte de él? El joven caballero respetaba a su hermano, de eso no tenía duda. ¿Que haría Hyoga entonces? Las veces que estaba cerca notaba que su corazón latía más a prisa. Comenzó a pensar que no debía haberse metido con Ikki hasta ese punto, ¿Tendrá remedio su situación?.  
  
Saga logró deshacerse de su hermano perdiéndolo entre la multitud, aunque supiera donde estaba le costaría llegar debido a la gran cantidad de gente. Estaban del otro lado de la barra cerca de unos acogedores sillones. Después de haber bailado bastante - estaban cansados -, se sentaron en ellos. Para esa altura ambos ya habían tomado bastante alcohol; al principio Shaka no quiso probar nada pero de a poco fue convencido por el caballero de Géminis. Ahora el rubio estaba "alegre". "Perfecto" - se decía Saga a sí mismo - "El momento y la situación perfecta". La mirada de Shaka estaba completamente pedida y el sólo se limitaba a tomar su trago. No se dio cuenta de que Saga cada vez se le acercaba más.  
  
- Me gustas Shaka - diciéndole con voz sexy al oído -  
  
Shaka se sorprendió al escuchar esas palabras. Sus reflejos estaban algo lentos, por eso no pudo evitar que Saga tomara su rostro con las manos y lo besara. Shaka se dejó llevar, realmente debía reconocer que Saga podía ser muy sexy si se lo proponía. Desde lejos el Fénix contempla la escena, y una vez más sintió un acceso de ira al ver a Saga besando a Shaka.  
  
Afrodita estaba tomando su cuarto whisky doble de la noche, podía ver como DeathMask y Shura se divertían bailando. Ni siquiera los chistes y los comentarios graciosos de Aldebarán y Shion lo animaba. "Y se supone que iba a animar a acercarme a DeathMask..." - pensaba - "Que patético soy". Momentos después ve como Shura lo deja y se va para la pista, ahora estaba solo y podía aprovechar. Contando hasta tres, tomando aire y valor se levanta y se acerca a DeathMask. Estaba por acercarse para hablarle cuando de pronto ve que todo se pone negro.  
  
DeathMask ve llegar a Afrodita con su típica sonrisa y al segundo ve como éste se desmaya, gracias a su velocidad logra atajarlo en el aire para evitar que se diera un golpe. No puede evitar contemplar sus delicadas facciones y su belleza, comenzándose a sentirse algo nervioso. "¿Por qué demonios me siento así cada vez que estoy cerca de el?" - se preguntaba mientras lo llevaba hacia un sillón y lo recostaba allí -. Trató de despertarlo pero sintió un fuerte aliento a alcohol. "Veo que te pasaste de alcohol Afrodita". Momentos después el caballero de Piscis vuelve en sí.  
  
- ¿Qué... que me pasó? - pregunta Afrodita casi balbuceando y con la vista borrosa -  
  
- ¿Estas bien Afrodita? - pregunto DeathMask en tono preocupado y sintiéndose algo nervioso -  
  
- ¿DeathMask? - vuelve a preguntar sin saber si estaba en algún sueño o en la realidad -  
  
- Te desmayaste... - mucho más nervioso y sin saber porque - Y yo... logré evitar que te cayeras.  
  
- Gra-gracias - en voz muy baja y sonriendo -  
  
- ¿Quieres que te alcance a la mansión? - evitando que Afrodita se levantara -  
  
- Soy un idiota - agarrándose la cabeza, sin duda le dolía mucho -, vivo haciendo el ridículo, no debí haber tomado tanto alcohol.  
  
- En serio puedo alcanzarte... - no sabiendo bien como actuar -  
  
- Esta bien DeathMask - sintiéndose muy apenado -, gracias por preocuparte - volvió a sonreír, pero esta vez con una sonrisa triste - Además Shura se enojará contigo si lo dejas.  
  
DeathMask se sorprendió que le hablen de Shura, era cierto que ellos andaban en "algo" pero no eran novios ni mucho menos. Algo le decía que debía seguirlo pero no pudo, prefirió dejarlo ir. Mientras observaba a Afrodita irse Shura se le acerca.  
  
- ¿Qué le pasó? - preguntó el caballero de Capricornio -  
  
- Tomó demasiado y se mareó - volviendo la mirada a Shura -  
  
- Vaya, debe haber sido la primera vez que no lo tratas con esa actitud tan hosca y molesta que usas siempre - riéndose -. No entiendo ese nerviosismo, bah, en realidad si lo entiendo pero aun no lo quieres reconocer - viendo que DeathMask se estaba molestando -  
  
- Yo... - no muy seguro de que decirle -, no lo creo...  
  
- Vamos, si cada vez que el se acerca tu comienzas a tartamudear - se burlaba Shura -  
  
- ¡No me molestes! - exclamó un DeathMask semi-ofendido -   
  
- No seas tonto, te dejo vía libre par que intentes algo con él - riéndose -  
  
- ¡Oh, vamos Shura! No es cierto que yo...  
  
- Tal como siempre ha quedado claro - interrumpiéndolo - nosotros la pasamos muy bien, pero no estamos atados...  
  
- ¿No será que tu estás tramando algo? - inquirió DeathMask -  
  
- ¿Yo? No, ni ahí - contestó, pero DeathMask conociéndolo muy bien sabía que no tenia que creerle todo lo que decía -  
  
Shura como siempre se reía de todo, sin importar lo que pasara él solía tomar la vida con una actitud alegre. DeathMask en cambio se hacía demasiado problemas - eso era lo que Shura decía -, por eso no sabía como reaccionar ante Afrodita y cada vez que estaba con él lo trataba muy mal. No a propósito, como no entendía lo que le pasaba tomaba una actitud muy antipática con el caballero de Piscis. La relación entre ambos era de una libertad absoluta, se sentían bien juntos. DeathMask nunca se preocupó por sentir amor hacia nadie y Shura... Bueno, Shura tenía un alma demasiado libre como para atarla a alguien. Era cierto, tal como el caballero de Capricornio lo dijo esa era la primera vez que se acercaba de buena manera a Afrodita. ¿Por qué habrá sido? Eso fue lo que se preguntó por el resto de la noche; nunca se había preocupado tanto por alguien, al ver a Afrodita desmayarse lo primero que hizo fue correr para evitar que se cayera. Al tenerlo entre sus brazos se sintió extraño y muy nervioso, jamás había sentido tal sensación. ¿Será que Shura tenía razón?  
  
- Espera un momento - dijo Shaka mientras se quitaba de encima a Saga -  
  
El caballero dorado de Géminis estaba contento, había logrado su primer paso. Le dirigía al rubio una mirada muy sexy mientras esperaba la próxima reacción de Shaka.  
  
El caballero de Virgo disfrutó el beso pero no estaba muy seguro de la situación, por eso se separó de Saga. En ningún momento negó cierta atracción por él, todo lo contrario, pero en ese momento no tenía muchas ganas de una "aventura". La idea no era mala, el tema era saber hasta que punto quería llegar Saga con él. Le dolía la cabeza, demasiado para su gusto, encima el alcohol le cayó pésimo. A su lado Saga lo observaba y le sonreía mientras lo abrazaba. Levantó la vista, la cantidad de gente era impresionante, eran como las cinco de la mañana aproximadamente. Ellos se encontraban en el vip de la disco, como ese sector estaba a un nivel más alto que la pista podía ver claramente la gente que bailaba allí. Vio a los caballeros que armaban un gran círculo en el medio. Se rió un poco a ver a Dohko quitarse la remera y subir a una tarima junto con Shion; un poco más alejado del grupo vio a Ikki bailar muy sexy con Hyoga. La expresión en el rostro del rubio cambió de repente, ¿Por qué?. El estaba con Saga en esos momentos - quien aprovechaba para mordisquearle la oreja derecha -, pero no pudo quitarse la imagen de ver a Ikki y Hyoga bailando muy juntos. Saga había comenzado a besarlo de nuevo, esta vez de una manera más apasionada que antes, totalmente desenfrenada. El caballero de Géminis quería ir más allá por lo que comenzó a acariciar al rubio en sus partes intimas. Allí fue donde Shaka se detuvo.  
  
- ¿Qué intentas? - pregunta Shaka algo molesto, sin duda debido a que esa imagen de Ikki con Hyoga no se le borraba -  
  
- ¡Hey! - sin dejar de mirarlo sensualmente - tan solo deseo pasar un agradable momento contigo, ¿Tu no?  
  
Shaka no sabía que decirle, no le venia mal un poco de caricias y mimos pero de ahí a tener algo más era otra cosa.  
  
- Discúlpame Saga, te veo luego. No me siento bien - dejando solo al caballero de Géminis -  
  
Saga no entendió la reacción de Shaka. "¿Tanto se habrá molestado?" - se preguntó -. "Quizá me apuré demasiado" - se decía -. Prefirió no seguirlo y dejar las cosas así. Ya tendría alguna nueva oportunidad.  
  
Mientras tanto todos esa situación era observada por el gemelo de Saga, con una profunda envidia. "Ese maldito me las va a pagar, justo tuvo que fijarse en el mismo caballero que yo" - pensaba -. Le extrañó un poco que Shaka se fuera así como así dejando en Saga una expresión de sorpresa. "¿Que habrá hecho el muy idiota?" - se decía -.   
  
Ikki cansado de bailar se excusó dejando a Hyoga con el resto en la pista. Se dirigía a la pista chill out para descansar cuando cree ver entre la gente a Shaka caminando solo. Sin dudarlo por un segundo lo busca, tal como lo vio el rubio estaba solo y con una expresión de preocupación en el rostro.   
  
- ¡Hey Shaka! - mientras lo detenía tomándolo del brazo -  
  
El rubio de Virgo voltea y al ver a Ikki se detiene. Luego este lo lleva a una pista mas pequeña - el sector chill out -. Allí el DJ pasaba una música mas tranquila y distendida, la luz tenue del lugar y la gran cantidad de sillones no dejaban duda de que ese lugar era de descanso. Shaka se preguntaba por que Ikki no estaba con Hyoga, "¿Habrá pasado algo?" - pensaba el rubio -, deseando en el fondo que algo hubiese pasado entre ambos.  
  
- ¿Te sientes bien? - le preguntó Ikki mientras le ofrecía agua mineral -  
  
- Más o menos, me duele un poco la cabeza, no debí haber tomado nada - mintió Shaka, en realidad se sentía pésimo -  
  
Ikki deseaba saber que pasó con Saga, pues los vio muy juntos en el vip. Se moría de ganas de preguntar pero no estaba seguro que reacción tomaría el caballero de Virgo ante tal pregunta.  
  
- Si quieres puedo alcanzarte, yo sinceramente estoy un poco cansado - le comentaba el Fénix -. Se que es temprano pero no creo que el resto quiera irse ya mismo.  
  
Ikki deseaba irse del lugar y si era con Shaka mucho mejor. Más allá de que sus probabilidades de tener algo con Shaka fueran mínimas - eso pensaba después de haberlo visto con Saga -, al menos quería pasar un tiempo con él. Sentía que tenía que descubrir esa magia oculta que había en él. El rubio asiente y sin que los otros supieran se llevo a Shaka en su coche hasta la mansión.  
  
Aun no amanecía y la noche era muy tranquila. Shaka contemplaba el paisaje de la ciudad - la gran selva de cemento - sonriente. Lo veía de mejor humor que antes. Un rato después llegaban a la zona residencial - donde estaban las mansiones más grandes de la ciudad - y a la mansión Kido.  
  
- ¿Te apetece un café? - le pregunta Ikki mientras estaciona el automóvil en la gran cochera de la casa - ¿O prefieres irte a dormir?  
  
- Acepto la sugerencia, aun no tengo sueño.  
  
Quince minutos después ambos estaban tomando el café en la terraza del segundo piso, sentados en unas reposeras bajo la bella noche mientras las luces de plata del cielo se apagaban dando lugar a la salida del sol. Amanecía y con la luz del astro rey se oía el trinar de los madrugadores pájaros. "La hora entre horas" - pensaba Ikki -, absorto por el misterio de la rojiza luz del amanecer. A su lado Shaka observaba la belleza de la naturaleza mientras saboreaba el delicioso café al tiempo que pensaba en Ikki. Lo miró de reojo, sus duras y atractivas facciones lo atraían. Tenía una mirada clara y penetrante y unos labios hermosos... sencillamente hermosos. Shaka no supo porque exactamente, pero como si algo lo incitara - el extraño misterio del Fénix quizá -, se acercó a Ikki, cerró los ojos y lo besó.  
  
El rubio no le dio tiempo para reaccionar, así fue como recibió el beso más dulce que jamas le habían dado. El Fénix no pudo más que dejarse llevar por aquella hermosa sensación, los labios del caballero de Virgo eran tan dulces como la miel. Bajo la luz del cielo claro que parecía brillar para ellos se besaron apasionadamente.   
  
------------------  
  
¡Ohayo minna! ¿Todo bien? Espero que sí. ¿Qué les pareció? En este si hubo Shaka X Ikki, ¿Pero creen que todo termina acá? ¡¡¡Noooooooooo!!! Les aseguro que los gemelos no le harán nada fácil esto a Shaka, des eso estoy muy segura. Pobre Afrodita, no debería haber tomado tanto. Lo que me llama la atención es haber creado una relación bastante extraña entre DeathMask y Shura. Veremos que pasa, aunque a estas alturas el caballero de Cáncer está con bastantes dudas encima. Lo cual me recuerda que debo decirles que ya subí las pics de estas parejas al foro juntabasura ( http:varda.foro.st ), díganme que les pareció. También subí algunas (no encontré muchas de esta pareja, lo siento) de Saga y Mu. En realidad sólo hay dos, pero están buenas. Ya saben que pueden subir si tienen y de paso las compartimos entre todos. Bueno, ahora procedo a contestas los reviews...  
  
Luna Wood: ¡Hola! Raro, ¿No? Bueno, quise darle un toque de realismo a la cosa, ¿Por qué no decir como se visten y en donde? XDDD. Debo confesar que yo me visto tal como Shaka, si... le pasé mi karma al pobre rubio. Pero al fin y al cabo es tal como tú dices: el se ve bien con cualquier cosa. Veré que hago con Mu, debo confesar que entre las ideas que tengo no aparece mucho, pero ya que insistes probablemente haga hago con él ( y así no queda solito). Calculo que te gustará ver pics de la pareja (¡Y solo conseguí dos! Sniffff...), ya sabes donde están. Pobre Aioros... cobarde, para salvar a esa inútil no le importó pelear con Shura, pero de ahí a hablar de confesar sentimientos hay un largo trecho. Y con respecto a Afrodita ya veremos como se las ingenia para conseguir a su hombre. Bueno, espero que estés bien, ¡Gracias y besos!  
  
Niamy Moon Dark: ¡Hola! ¡Gracias por el review! Me alegro que te este gustando la historia, no sabes cuanto me alegra. Y no te preocupes, yo también sufro por el pobre de Afrodita, más vale que se le ocurra alguna forma para conquistar a DeathMask. Quizá tenga esperanzas, pero para ello el caballero de Cáncer tendrá que quitarse algunas dudas. No te preocupes, ya estoy escribiendo el nuevo capítulo de "El ángel y el demonio", allí verás Saga en acción y a Milo también. ¡Muchos besos!  
  
Dark Lady Iria: ¡Al fin actualizaste! Tal como te dije me gustó esa nueva idea que tienes en mente llamada "Telaraña", estaré viendo si subes el próximo capítulo. La idea está muy buena, poner a Shaka con Saga queda bien y lo que más me gusta es cuando rompen (XDDDDD). No se ven mal pero como siempre digo (y esta frase ya la conocen...) ¡¡¡SHAKA ES DE IKKI I DE NADIE MAS!!!. Gracias por el review y... ¡Muchos besos!  
  
Angel of Gemini: ¡Un gusto haber leído tu review! Y desde ya muchas gracias. Te gustó la escena en el centro comercial, me pareció original y buena para darle un toque de realismo a la historia (intento hacerlo lo más real que puedo). Gracias por pensar que todo esto es interesante, no es nada fácil, tengo el fic más o menos desarrollado (las pautas generales), pero reconozco que esto se escribe en el momento (espero que mis musas no pidan aumento de salario o voy a tener problemas). A mi tampoco me gusta ver a Afro sufrir, pero todo saldrá bien, (eso espero... un momento, ¡Yo escribo esto! XDD Yo decido XDD). A ver si mal no entendí te gusta Shiryu, esta lindo el chico. Mmmm quizá veas pics de Shiryu en http:varda.foro.st , acabo de recordar que tengo unas de una web japonesa y están muy lindas. Tu también quieres Mu X Saga, bueno, lo lograron ¡Me convencieron!, veré en el próximo capítulo empezar con ello. Bueno, espero que estés bien, ¡Besos!  
  
Nebyura: ues gracias por leer! Al principio aun me imaginaba a Dohko como viejito pero tras ver la saga de Hades me dije: ¡Pero que bueno está!, y por que no con Shion. He visto fan arts de ellos y me gustaron. Cambiando de tema, dudo que Shaka vista algo de Italia XD, de última que le regale eso al italiano del grupo: DeathMask. ¡Pero si que sabe vestirse! Yo adoro la ropa de Puma (le pasé mi karma de consumista de ropa deportiva al pobre). ¿Intrigas? Me estas dando buenas ideas, veré como se las arregla Afrodita aunque yo también dudo que Aioros haga algo así. ¡Besos!  
  
Bueno, gracias por leer, ¡¡¡NO OLVIDEN DEJAR REVIEWS!!! ¡¡¡BESOS!!! 


	5. La promesa

Capítulo 5: La promesa  
  
Shaka realmente se dio cuenta de lo que hacía cuando ya habían pasado segundos desde que iniciara el beso. Le sorprendió mucho que Ikki le respondiera, dado que inconscientemente se estaba jugando a un feo rechazo ya que el tenía entendido que el Fénix era de Hyoga. Los brazos del Fénix lo envolvieron logrando sentir el calor que emanaba del caballero, cualquier duda que tenia se borró en ese instante, rindiéndose a la pasión y a un nuevo sentimiento.  
  
Shaka deseaba que ese beso durara eternamente y así poder estar entre los brazos del Fénix por siempre. Nunca había sentido nada igual, ni siquiera estando con Mu, una sensación de protección y ternura lo envolvía. Lentamente se separaron y se miraron a los ojos. Shaka se sonrojó al igual que Ikki, y estuvieron momentos sin hablar, como si buscaran con las miradas la respuesta a ese acto.  
  
- Yo... - comenzó a decir Shaka sin saber realmente como empezar -  
  
De pronto sintió como su lengua se trababa ante la mirada penetrante del Fénix, ahora era él el que sentía que los ojos de Ikki lo escudriñaban, como si sondeara su alma. Ni el mismo comprendía del todo lo que le pasaba, desviando la mirada se apartó de Ikki.  
  
- Shaka - lo llamó Ikki agarrándolo para que no se vaya -, yo... no te vayas - suplicaba con la mirada -  
  
- Yo no quise... - sonrojándose aun más - No quiero que tengas problemas con Hyoga - soltándose del Fénix -  
  
Ikki estaba dubitativo, en el fondo era lo que más deseaba, ¿Pero por qué? ¿Acaso sentía algo por ese rubio angelical? Había tantas cosas en su corazón y todas ellas llegaron de golpe. "Tener problemas con Hyoga" - pensaba Ikki mientras veía como Shaka entraba a la mansión -. Vio sus cabellos moverse suavemente a la brisa matutina y los dorados rayos del sol reflejarse en los rubios cabellos del caballero de Virgo. No podía dejarlo irse, no podía verlo con esa sonrisa triste.  
  
- Espera - tomándolo de la muñeca para evitar que se vaya -, entre Hyoga y yo... - buscando las palabras correctas - El y yo sólo somos amantes, no hay amor entre nosotros.  
  
"Amantes..." - resonó en la mente de Shaka -, "Y cual es la diferencia - pensó - ¿Por qué me meto en estos líos?". Shaka volteó para encontrarse una vez más con la clara mirada del Fénix, caballero al cual jamás pensó en besar.  
  
- Y tu... - dijo Ikki nervioso - ¿Tu no estas con Saga? - esperando sacarse la duda de una vez -  
  
Shaka se sorprendió, ¿Los habrá visto?, "Si supiera los líos de mi vida..." - se decía Shaka resignado -  
  
- No realmente, lo que viste anoche no fue más que una tontería... - moviendo la cabeza en señal de negación -, lo cual me recuerda que no debo tomar tanto alcohol.  
  
Ikki sentía como su corazón se agitaba, nunca había sentido tal cosas desde... Le dolía recordarlo, probablemente por eso trataba de no sentir ese tipo de cosas. Pero como dicen los que saben el amor siempre llega de improviso, cuando uno menos se lo espera.  
  
Shaka se arrepintió de haber hablado, ahora Ikki pensaría cualquier cosa de él y no quería que así fuera. Se moría de ganas de dejar de hablar y de besarlo nuevamente pero en ese preciso instante estaba petrificado de los nervios.  
  
Ikki lo observaba detenidamente, le pareció como si la mirada del rubio de Virgo tuviera un dejo de tristeza, ¿Por qué? Se acercó de a poco, deseaba probar sus labios una vez más... A Shaka le sintió que los ojos azul noche de Ikki lo hipnotizaban, cada vez se acercaba más. Lamentablemente ese hechizo se rompió cuando alguien entró a la terraza.  
  
- ¡Vaya! Con que aquí estaban - exclamó Dohko quien entraba como si nada a la terraza - Y nosotros que lo buscábamos por todos lados.  
  
Shaka e Ikki tomaron algo de distancia para evitar confusiones al tiempo que el caballero de Libra les contaba que acababan de llegar y que los habían estado buscando en la disco hasta que se dieron cuenta de que el auto de Ikki no estaba en el estacionamiento. En eso llega Milo a quien le resulta extraño que Shaka e Ikki se hubiesen ido por su cuenta. Shaka se retira de la terraza diciéndose a Ikki un tímido "adiós", dejándolo solo allí con el corazón agitado.  
  
Recién a las cinco de la tarde todos pusieron despertarse, había algunos zombies dando vueltas desde el mediodía, entre ellos Shion, Shiryu, Saga y Aioros. El resto dormía profundamente en las habitaciones. El efecto post mucho alcohol afectó a Afrodita peor que la bebida misma, se levantó con un dolor de cabeza diez veces peor que el de anoche y sin mencionar la terrible sed que sentía. Además el hecho de haber dormido mal le provocó una ojeras espantosas. Sin embargo todo eso no era nada, absolutamente nada en comparación a lo que le había sucedido anoche. Esperaba no cruzarse a DeathMask por algunos años o tal ves siglos, iba a sentir mucha pena si se lo encontraba.  
  
El "almuerzo" se pospuso para la tarde, para la hora en la que la gente normal tomaba su merienda. Afrodita sale de su habitación más dormido que despierto cuando ve aparecer a DeathMask por el pasillo.  
  
- Ehhh... Hola... - trataba de saludar DeathMask con un nerviosismo raro - ¿Co-cómo te sientes? - intentado ser amable -  
  
- Yo... Estoy bien, gracias - se apresuró a decir el caballero de Piscis mientras se sonrojaba -  
  
Un incómodo silencio surgió.  
  
- Ehh... yo.. iba al comedor - comentó DeathMask mientras trataba de evitar ver hacia Afrodita y sentirse peor - ¿Tu?  
  
- Yo... yo también. ¿Vamos? - tratando de seguir la conversación - Sino, se acabarán toda la comida - con una sonrisa nerviosa -  
  
Aioros no pudo dormir, le fue imposible. Miles de cosas comenzaron a rondar por su mente, o no, mejor dicho, era una sola y esa cosa era tan grande que ocupaba toda su cabeza. Se preguntó si Afrodita había logrado acercarse a DeathMask, "El al menos quiere intentarlo" - pensó el caballero de Sagitario -. "Y yo... Diablos, que cobarde soy". Le dolía ser su amigo, le dolía estar cerca de él y no poder abrazarlo, le dolía verlo con otro. ¿Y Shura? Lo quería, nada más, pero sólo como amigo. Y eso le era terrible, se había resignado a dejar las cosas como están. Quizá con el tiempo lograra olvidarse de esa "tontería", que injusta que era su vida. Después de tomar algo de la heladera al mediodía, pues intentó dormir esa mañana y no pudo, se fue a caminar un poco por la ciudad y así poder despejar su mente. Llegó a la tarde a la mansión, "ya estarán todos despiertos" - pensó -; tendría suerte, justo estaban por "almorzar".  
  
- Bien, será mejor que me anime o sino Shura empezará a preguntar - decía en voz baja Aioros antes de entrar a la gran casa -  
  
Al entrar al comedor Aioros vio un gran lío y no pudo evitar sonreír al ver a sus amigos despeinados y muy dormidos. Sólo Dohko estaba en condiciones ya que la noche anterior no lo había afectado en lo más mínimo. Vio a Saori regañando a Seiya quien de torpe derramó sus cereales con leche encima suyo. "Parece un niño" - pensó el caballero de Sagitario -. Hasta el mismísimo Shion se había quedado dormido. Pero dejó de sonreír cuando vio hacia donde Shura y DeathMask estaban, quienes al parecer se divertía con algo.  
  
- ¡Ven Aioros, vamos a almorzar! - lo llamaba Shura - ¡Hey! ¿Dónde te habías ido amigo? - tan alegre como siempre -  
  
- Ah... sólo salí a caminar... por ahí - tratando de parecer alegre -  
  
- ¡Hermano! - lo llamó Aioria - Oye hermano, ¿Estás bien? - en voz baja -  
  
- Claro Aioria, sólo un poco cansado. Eso es todo - esperando que Aioria no le haga más preguntas -  
  
Sin embargo Aioria no era ningún tonto, conocía bien a su hermano mayor y sabía que en el fondo había algo que lo preocupaba. El siempre veía una luz especial en el semblante de Aioros, pero desde hacia un tiempo que esa luz de su rostro de había apagado.   
  
- Aioros, ¿Puedo hablar contigo después? - preguntándole a su hermano - Si no tienes problema, claro.  
  
Aioros aceptó, y ya se imaginaba como Aioria comenzaría a indagar sobre su vida. No le molestaba eso, al contrario, agradecía que su hermano estuviera cerca de él. El problema era que el no planeaba decirle nada, "Este problema es mío y de nadie más" - pensaba Aioros cabizbajo en la mesa -. A lo sumo le diría a Aioria que estaba bien y que no le pasaba nada, ni más ni menos que una gran mentira. ¿Pero a quien le importaba realmente su situación? Ya estaba acostumbrado a estar triste sin que lo demás sepan, pues se las ingeniaba bien para eso. ¿Qué más daba? Si total todos lo creían contento. Maldijo una y mil veces el momento en que se enamoró de Shura, no dejaba de preguntarse por qué fue. "¿No podría haber sido de otra persona?" - de preguntaba constantemente -. "De seguro fue su luz y su alegría..." - se decía -. Ahora sólo tenia que aparentar un poco, con eso sería suficiente.  
  
La mayoría ya estaba sentado, algunos dormitaban en la silla y otros trataban como sea de mantenerse despiertos. Seiya había vuelto a dormirse en la silla, esta vez tiró los cubiertos sin darse cuenta. Saori le lanzó una mirada asesina al caballero de Pegaso y luego le tiró el agua de su vaso. Seiya se despierta sobresaltado y sin entender mientras todos comienzan a matarse de la risa. Ikki estaba sentado al lado de su hermano en la otra punta de la mesa, cabizbajo y pensativo. Siente que Hyoga toma la silla que estaba vacía a su lado.  
  
- ¿Te encuentras bien? - preguntaba Hyoga mientras bostezaba - Te noto más serio que de costumbre.  
  
Mientras Hyoga hablaba tan sólo pensaba en una cosa: en los labios de Shaka. Se moría por tener al caballero de Virgo entre sus brazos nuevamente. Eso sólo significaba una cosa: se había enamorado. El paso siguiente sería hablar con Hyoga, pues recordaba su promesa.  
  
El caballero del Cisne hablaba animadamente con los caballeros que estaban más cerca. Ikki se limitaba a escuchar y a observar la mesa. De pronto sintió como si el tiempo se congelara: Shaka entró al comedor. Las miradas de ambos se cruzaron, Shaka se veía triste y más al ver que Hyoga estaba al lado del Fénix. Luego fue el turno de Ikki de sentirse mal, vio como Shaka se sentaba en la única silla vacía, al lado de Saga.  
  
Tenía que hablar con el rubio de Virgo, pero antes debía enfrentar a Hyoga, tenía que decirle lo que sentía por Shaka. Estaba confundido, jamás pensó en enamorarse de alguien, fue todo tan rápido y extraño. ¿Cuándo fue que se enamoró así de del caballero de Virgo? Solo recordaba que cada vez que lo veía con alguien le daba un ataque de... ¿Celos?, si debía ser eso. Sería muy tonto que se engañara a sí mismo. No podía encontrar el momento exacto, muchas imágenes comenzaron a aparecer en su mente. Se acordó cuando se cruzó con el rubio cuando llegó a la mansión, "Sus ojos... me hechizaron..." - pensó Ikki -. Luego recordó como se encuentra con él en el centro comercial, disfrutó mucho aquella tarde. Y por último ese beso... Nunca jamás nadie lo había besado de esa manera, con tanta dulzura... jamás había sentido algo parecido. "Si, debo ya mismo hablar con Hyoga, tal como lo promet".  
  
- Puedo hablar contigo Hyoga - preguntó Ikki mirándolo a los ojos -  
  
Había llevado a Hyoga al parque, allí nadie los molestaría. Hyoga quiso saber que pasaba pero al ver la mirada de Ikki se dio cuenta de que era algo importante.  
  
- Dime, te veo preocupado - esperando que Ikki comenzara -  
  
- ¿Recuerdas la promesa que hicimos? - alzando la vista al cielo - Prometimos que si uno se enamorar de otra persona lo diría, ¿Verdad? - ahora mirando al caballero del Cisne -  
  
Hyoga estaba atento a las palabras de Ikki, "¿Acaso el se había enamorado de alguien? " - pensó Hyoga -. Hyoga asintió.  
  
- Pues me he enamorado de alguien Hyoga - dirigiendo su mirada azul hacia el rubio -  
  
Ikki no sabía como iba a tomar las cosas el caballero de bronce, esperó ansioso su reacción.  
  
- Entonces me alegro por ti Ikki - sonriendo -, ¿Puedo saber quién es el afortunado?  
  
Ikki no pudo evitar sonrojarse ante la pregunta. Estaba aliviado, Hyoga lo tomó bien después de todo.  
  
- Es... - poniéndose rojo - Shaka...  
  
Hyoga no lo podía creer, sin darse cuenta Ikki le dejó el camino libre. Si la situación hubiera sido al revés seria él quien enfrentara al Fénix diciéndole que amaba a Shun. Con esto pudo ahorrarse los problemas.  
  
- Prométeme que serás feliz Ikki - sorprendiendo al Fénix con un abrazo -  
  
Shun vio desde la ventana de su habitación a su hermano y a Hyoga en el parque abrazándose. Tristemente corrió las cortinas pues la imagen lo lastimaba. Intentaba olvidarse de Hyoga mas le era imposible, lo amaba demasiado pero estaba con Ikki y eso para él era sagrado. Jamás se atrevería a meterse en la relación de su hermano al que quiere tanto, de todas maneras Ikki nunca supo nada sobre sus sentimientos hacia Hyoga y jamás los sabría.  
  
La mente de Shaka era una gran panacea de pensamientos y emociones contradictorias, decidió regresar a su habitación luego de la comida. Saga estuvo tratando de llamar su atención pero no estaba de humor para nadie, tantas cosas le pasaron y todo demasiado rápido. Quizá meditando podía llegar a despejar las dudas de su mente y su corazón. No podía creer que casi fue ayer cuando rompe con Mu, "Todo fue tan veloz..." - se decía para sí el caballero de Virgo -. Quería descubrir lo que sentía por Ikki, ¿Se había enamorado acaso? "Probablemente sea eso..." - pensó Shaka -. Ikki tenía algo que lo atraía, ¿Qué era? Su presencia irradiaba un extraño misterio, como si fuera un hechizo. Sus labios y su calor, se sintió tan bien cuando Ikki lo abrazó, como si en esos brazos pudiera encontrar la protección que su alma anhelaba. Sin embargo lo vio salir con Hyoga, en ese momento recordó que ambos eran amantes. Eso fue lo que Ikki le dijo, y aunque le aclaró que entre ellos no había amor de todas maneras estaba unido a otra persona.   
  
Mu trataba de no pensar en Shaka, aun creía amarlo. Durante toda la semana permaneció lo más alejado posible del rubio, aprovechó para pasar momentos agradables con sus amigos de siempre y así evitar estar triste. La compañía de ellos le hacía más llevadera su vida, eso sí, cuando se hacía de noche su lecho parecía terriblemente frío si no estaba con Shaka. Era normal después de una separación sentirse así, "Me ilusioné demasiado, creí que todo iba a ser eterno" - pensaba Mu -. No debió hacerse tantos castillos en el aire, ese fue su error. Aun así no podía odiar a Shaka pues éste le fue sincero. "De seguro el estará tratando de rehacer su vida" - se decía el caballero de Aries -, "Esta bien, supongo. No puedo culparlo si lo hace" - pensaba -. Buscaba refugio en su mejor amigo, Aldebaran. El siempre le decía que tenia que tomar la vida desde otro punto de vista, uno mucho más alegre. Aldebaran siempre fue un optimista sin remedio pero Mu no, pues el se tomaba demasiado en serio las cosas que le ocurrían. Pensando en esas cosas una silenciosa lágrima surcó su rostro en la oscuridad de su habitación y de su alma.  
  
--------------------  
  
¡Hola a todos! Es increíble que este sea mi fic número diez y el octavo de esta pareja. Poniéndome a pensar no se que es lo que me inspira, en fin, agradezco su sincero apoyo ya que ustedes me motivan a seguir escribiendo. Si, ya se, voy a batir el récord con esta pareja XDDD, es que me gusta tanto... siempre me pasa que cuando escribo un fic pienso que no voy a tener ideas para otro y cuando llega el momento de la nada surgen ideas. Y no es fácil, dado que no quiero que todos mis fics sean exactamente iguales, cosa muy fácil de caer teniendo en cuenta que son la misma pareja siempre. Agradezco los reviews que me dejaron, ahora paso a contestarlos:  
  
Niamy Moon Dark: ¡Hola! ¡Gracias por el review! Si, decididamente la pareja Afrodita & DeathMask esta pasando a ocupar un lugar importante, reconozco que cada día me gustan más. Esperemos que salga todo bien, con respecto a Shaka & Ikki las cosas no se les va a poner nada fáciles. Aun falta lo mejor. ¡Besos!  
  
Dark Lady Iria: ¡Gracias! Pues me alegra que ya hayas actualizado amiga, ¿Cuándo subirás el capítulo dos de "Telaraña"? No veo la hora de leerlo. Espero que te haya gustado este capítulo. ¡Besitos!  
  
Luna Wood: Bueno, los gemelos se durmieron XDDDDDDDD, de todas maneras Shaka decide. Lo de Afrodita fue penoso, pero ya van a mejorar las cosas. Aioros va a tener que ponerse las pilas si es que quiere algo con Shura. Espero que te hayan gustado las imágenes que subí (robadas de web sites japoneses XDDD, y chequea seguido pues subo imágenes siempre (si tu tienes también puedes subirlas). Con respecto a Mu verás que tendrá mayor participación en los próximos capítulos. Bueno, ¡Gracias por leer y besos!  
  
Nebyura: ¡Hola! Si estuvo muy romántica la escena, y mira, te digo que a mi mucho no me gusta lo empalagoso, pero tratándose de mi pareja favorita es difícil evitarlo. Espero que te haya gustado este capítulo, ya vendrá lo mejor, hay muchas cosas que deben solucionarse. Con respecto a Shun & Hyoga te habrás dado cuenta que Ikki le ahorró el problema a Hyoga, aun así no será fácil. ¿Mencionaste imágenes de Shun & Hyoga? Pues ya estaré subiendo, tengo algunas, ni bien pueda las subo. te gustarán, son muy lindas (creo que tengo de casi todas las parejas, inclusive de las que mucho no me gustan). ¡Gracias y besos!  
  
Pues eso es todo, espero subir el sexto capítulo en unos días (tengo exámenes...). ¡Ah! He subido nuevas imágenes de DeathMask & Afrodita y de Shura & DeathMask, están muy buenas. Y para el deleite de las fans de Hyoga & Shun compartiré las que tengo con ustedes. Inclusive hay unas que subió una amiga de Shaka & Ikki. Ya saben, pueden subir las suyas así las compartimos, ¡¡¡DEJEN REVIEW!!! (oh, que molesta XDDDDD). ¡BESOS! 


	6. No me lastimes

Capítulo 6: No me lastimes  
  
Saga estuvo observando todo el tiempo al caballero de Virgo, luego del "almuerzo" a las cinco de la tarde Shaka se fue a su habitación. El caballero de Géminis estuvo a punto de ir y golpear la puerta de la habitación cuando ve llegar a Milo.  
  
- Ah, Saga. Ven aquí - tomándolo del brazo y llevándoselo lejos de la habitación de Shaka -  
  
- Pero... - Saga aun continuaba con la idea de ver a Shaka -  
  
- Espera, quiero decirte algo - Saga lo observó expectante -. Es sobre el rubio. Hoy vi algo extraño y quizá te interese - le sonrió el caballero de Escorpio -. Esta mañana Ikki y Shaka regresaron a la mansión antes que nosotros. Aunque calculo que gracias a tu deplorable estado alcohólico no te diste cuenta de nada.  
  
Saga frunció el entrecejo.  
  
- Bueno - continuó Milo - Si no me pareció mal Dohko los sorprendió en la terraza de arriba. Yo entré inmediatamente después y hubiera jurado que se estaban por besar.  
  
- ¿Y por qué me dices esto? - preguntó con algo de desconfianza -  
  
- Es obvio, avívate un poco Saga, te están ganando de mano - dijo casi susurrando -. Te deseo suerte.  
  
Saga ve a Milo bajar las escaleras en dirección al vestíbulo mientras las palabras del caballero de Escorpio resonaban en su cabeza. ¿Será verdad? No importaba que Ikki estuviera también detrás de Shaka, eso significaría un mayor desafío, "Será más divertido" - pensó Saga -. Se dirigió hacía el cuarto del rubio de Virgo y tocó la puerta. Al segundo el joven atendió, Saga hubiera jurado que Shaka había estado llorando antes de su llegada.  
  
- ¿Puedo hablar un momento contigo?  
  
Ikki estaba decidido, ahora ya no tendría problemas con Hyoga pues cumplió con su promesa. Era hora de hablar con Shaka y a eso iba. Cuando llegó al primer piso escuchó un par de voces hablando, una de ellas era de Shaka, la otra de Saga. Su corazón tambaleó y sus esperanzas se perdían al saber que el caballero de Géminis estaba allí, si bien Shaka le dijo que entre ellos no había nada, algo le decía que en Saga no debía confiar. Tomando valor se acercó lentamente, al parecer estaban charlando en el umbral de la puerta de la habitación de Shaka. Saga estaba sospechosamente cerca del rubio, cuando llega ve como el caballero de Géminis comienza a besarlo. Ikki queda absorto mirando la escena. Antes de que alguien se de cuenta voltea y se va tras sus pasos, para cuando Shaka pudo liberarse de Saga fue muy tarde.  
  
- ¡Suéltame! - gritó Shaka desembarazándose del caballero -  
  
Shaka quiso salir corriendo tras Ikki pero Saga lo detiene tomándolo de la muñeca para luego atraerlo hacia él.  
  
- Shaka, ¿Me vas a dejar así como así? ¿No crees que dejamos algo pendiente anoche? - con su voz más seductora -  
  
- ¡Déjame! - contestó Shaka muy molesto soltándose del caballero -  
  
Shaka corrió tras Ikki, debía decirle que todo fue una confusión, que las cosas no eran tal como las vio, que todo había sido por culpa de Saga. Corrió para alcanzarlo aunque ya estaba lejos, se había ido de la mansión. Y de pronto Shaka penso. Se detuvo en la puerta de entrada de la gran casa; sí, todo había sido por culpa de Saga, él lo había besado de improviso, pero... ¿Por qué no se percató de la cercanía del Fénix? ¿Eran aciertas las afirmaciones que se acababa de hacer? ¿No seria que...? ¿Culpa? ¿Disfrutó ese beso con Saga? ¿O le dio lo mismo? Shaka dio la vuela y regresó a su habitación, su mente tenía demasiadas dudas como para decidir algo. Ikki no se merecía a alguien con dudas a su lado.  
  
- Cuando tenga las cosas en claro iré tras el - pensando en voz alta -, el no merece a alguien con tantos líos como yo.  
  
Muchos de los caballeros se habían ido a pasear por la ciudad, solo algunos se quedaron. Entre ellos DeathMask quien prometió encargarse de la cena. Como Shura era uno de los ausentes Afrodita aprovechó para quedarse un rato a "solas" con el caballero de Cáncer, por eso se ofreció como ayudante en la cocina.  
  
- Bueno, ¿Qué piensas preparar? - preguntó Afrodita tratando de hacer desaparecer ese nerviosismo que sentía cuando estaba con DeathMask - mientras acomodaba algunas cosas en la mesada -  
  
- Un plato tradicional de mi país Afrodita, por supuesto - con aires de suficiencia -, estaba pensando en unos clásicos tallarines.   
  
- Hummm... Buena idea, tu decides.  
  
Afrodita toma un bonito delantal y se lo pasa a DeathMask quien se lo pone, aunque quejándose pues era celeste con florcitas. "El que me llegue a ver y se ría lo envío de una patada al infierno" - se dijo el caballero -.   
  
- ¡A trabajar!- dijo con voz muy alegre el caballero de Piscis -  
  
Nunca había estado tan cerca de DeathMask y aun así no estaba tan nervioso como otras veces. Pensó que era solo por el hecho de estar en la cocina, cocinar tenia cierto efecto tranquilizador en su persona. Y aunque DeathMask sea de Shura, Afrodita al menos trataba de disfrutar esos momentos que tenia con su amor imposible. El caballero de Cáncer por su parte estaba bastante nervioso y no le ayudaba que las palabras de Shura aun rondaran sobre su cabeza. No podía aceptar que Shura prácticamente le haya dicho que estaba enamorado del caballero de Piscis. De soslayo observaba a Afrodita quien cortaba unos vegetales para la salsa, se veía muy tranquilo y hasta con una sonrisa. Debido a su distracción se quema sin querer con la olla con salsa que estaba revolviendo.  
  
- ¡Auch, me quemé! - se quejó DeathMask mientras maldecía en su mente -  
  
- ¿Es grave? - preguntó Afrodita en tono muy preocupado -  
  
Afrodita prácticamente obligó a DeathMask que pusiera su mano debajo del agua para refrescarla mientras buscaba algo para la herida.  
  
- No es grave, no te preocupes - mientras buscaba alguna venda -  
  
A los minutos el caballero de Piscis estaba vendando la mano de DeathMask, cuando terminó Afrodita le sonrió y el caballero de Cáncer no pudo evitar sonrojarse. Sintió como una electricidad rara cuando el santo de Piscis lo tocaba.  
  
- Gracias - dijo tímidamente -  
  
- ¿Seguimos? Y ten cuidado - agregó, regañándolo con una sonrisa -  
  
Hyoga estaba muy ansioso caminando en círculos por toda su habitación.   
  
-Perfecto, ahora estoy oficialmente libre. Claro, Shun no lo sabe y me juega en contra el haber estado con su hermano. ¡Diablos! Hablo creyendo que Shun siente algo por mi, que idiota. Ese es el punto - pensaba en voz alta -, lograr algo con él. Lo amo tanto... - tirándose sobre la cama -, ¿Recién ahora me doy cuenta? ¿Tuve que esperar que Ikki me dejara el camino libre? - muy molesto consigo mismo - ¿Qué haré?  
  
Y en ese momento le era imposible pensar algo, pues en el fondo estaba el problema de enfrentar a Ikki. ¿Cómo le decía al Fénix lo que sentía por Shun? No podía precipitarse, si lo hacía podría cometer muchos errores. Aun así no estaba seguro de que Shun sintiera algo por él, ¿Pero como podía pensar en ir despacio si cada vez que se encontraba con el joven se moría de ganas de besarlo?. "Ya tendré mis oportunidades, tendré que esperar".  
  
Ikki salió a caminar entristecido, dejando que sus pies lo llevaran lejos... lejos de sí mismo si era posible. ¿Pero cómo podía el escaparse del ave Fénix? No deseaba pensar en la escena que vio en la mansión, mas no podía evitarlo. Maldijo el momento en que había besado los labios del rubio, maldijo el momento en que lo había deseado. ¿Cómo pudo caer en su trampa? ¿Cómo permitió ilusionarse tanto? Y más sabiendo lo que el amor era para él, algo realmente muy doloroso. Ya estaba aceptando que se había enamorado del rubio de Virgo cuando esto sucede; la vida le daba reveses muy crueles, justo pensaba que por fin había conseguido lo que quería cuando el destino una vez más le da una cachetada. "Desearía no tener corazón" - pensó Ikki -. ¿Por qué Shaka no fue detrás de él? Era obvio que sabia que estaba allí viéndolo todo, sin embargo ni se movió. Aunque sea para que le diera una explicación... "¡¿Cómo pudo jugar con mis sentimientos?!" - se decía mientras sentía como tristes y frías lágrimas surcaban su rostro luego del anochecer -. Ni en las incipientes estrellas del cielo podía refugiarse, la imagen que el cielo le devolvía le pareció sobrecogedoramente fría y solitaria, tanto como él. Fue tanto lo que caminó que cuando miró la hora en su reloj ya era medianoche.  
  
Un dubitativo Shaka estuvo esperando al Fénix afuera de la mansión, se dio cuenta que su ausencia durante la cena había sido por su culpa. La noche era bastante fresca, pero no le importaba. El se merecía una disculpa, no podía dejar las cosas así. Aun tenia muchas dudas en su alma pero si de algo estaba seguro era que los sentimientos por el Fénix no eran ningún juego ni capricho de su corazón. La ruptura con Mu y el enredo con Saga lo habían afectado, pero no iba a perder a Ikki por una idiotez.  
  
Bajo la fría noche cubierta de luces de plata Shaka esperó al Fénix, sin importarle la hora ni el frío que pudiera sentir. Quería ser el primero en ver a Ikki llegar, y no fue sino hasta pasadas las tres de la mañana cuando ve al caballero del Fénix llegar con una mirada melancólica y triste y un paso cansino. Observa como alcanza torpemente la puerta de la mansión y la abre. En eso Ikki pierde el equilibrio y se cae. Shaka quien estaba perplejo mirando todo corre tras Ikki.  
  
- ¡Ikki! - ayudándolo a levantarse -   
  
Al acercarse al Fénix notó el terrible aliento a alcohol que emanaba de su boca, ahora comprendía su andar lento y torpe. Una vez más sintió una terrible sensación de culpa.  
  
- ¡Déjame! - balbuceó Ikki -  
  
Le apenaba verlo así, debía hacer algo. Como pudo lo llevó adentro de la casa, "Cielos, ha tomado demasiado" - pensó al verlo en ese estado deplorable, ya casi ni fuerzas le quedaban -. Shaka lo llevó hasta la habitación más cerca que había desde las escaleras: la suya. "No importa, es mejor as" - pensó -. Lo recostó en su cama y lo cubrió con una manta, Ikki no tardó en quedarse dormido. Shaka veló su sueño hasta que también se quedó dormido sobre el sillón que estaba al lado de la cama.  
  
Ikki despierta a la mañana siguiente con un feo dolor de cabeza, cuando abre los ojos nota que la decoración del cuarto era completamente distinta a la de su habitación.  
  
- ¿Pero qué...? - dijo en voz baja -  
  
Cuando logra despertarse del todo se da cuenta que claramente esa no era su habitación, ¿Pero dónde estaba? Obtuvo la respuesta al ver a Shaka dormido sobre un sillón a su izquierda. Trataba de recordar lo que le había ocurrido la noche anterior. De a poco todo se fue aclarando, recordó en momento en que entró a un bar de mala muerte para ahogar sus penas en el alcohol, y precisamente la causa de sus penas estaba delante suyo. No lograba acordarse bien como fue que terminó allí, pero la respuesta era obvia: Shaka lo había llevado hasta su cuarto. Quiso sentir odio por Shaka y deseaba echarle la culpa de todo, pero al verlo dormido allí, tan indefenso y tan hermoso. "En verdad parece un ángel" - se decía al tiempo que se acercaba al caballero que dormía profundamente -. Casi podía sentir la respiración del rubio y aunque algo le decía que debía irse de allí ya mismo no pudo contenerse y lo besó.  
  
Tal como en el cuento de la Bella Durmiente, el caballero de Virgo despierta abriendo los ojos poco a poco, logrando ver que el Fénix lo besaba. Y antes de que Ikki se le escapara lo abrazó fuertemente y lo besó apasionadamente.  
  
Ikki al darse cuenta de que Shaka se había despertado se separó del caballero, dirigiéndole una mirada de sorpresa. Quiso dar la vuelta e irse, pero el rubio lo alcanzó por atrás tomándolo de la cintura.  
  
- No te vayas Ikki - agarrándolo fuertemente y hundiéndose en la melena azul del Fénix - Yo... yo se que tu me viste con Saga ayer.  
  
- Déjame Shaka - usando el tono más frío que pudo lograr -   
  
- Ikki, lo siento. Se que estas así por mi culpa, yo te vi correr ayer... Me fuiste a buscar y... - derramando algunas lágrimas -  
  
- Por favor, déjame - comenzándose a quebrar -  
  
- Yo... debía haber ido detrás tuyo, no quiero que pienses que estoy jugando contigo.  
  
Ikki creyó que estaba siendo sincero con él y que estaba disculpándose, aún así no estaba muy seguro si debía escucharlo. Ikki se suelta de Shaka y camina hacia la puerta, el rubio no se da cuenta pero el Fénix tenia sus ojos llenos de lágrimas.   
  
- Ikki - en tono suplicante - ¡Te amo! - le gritó al caballero mientras abría la puerta -  
  
Ikki se detuvo y lo miró con sus ojos húmedos y tristes.  
  
- Yo también te amo Shaka.  
  
A continuación Ikki sale y cierra la puerta, el rubio de Virgo se dio cuenta que aunque las palabras de Ikki eran verdaderas, él estaba dolido. Una horrible opresión en el pecho comenzó a sentir, la angustia lo mataba. No pudo más que echarse sobre la cama y llorar. Ahora sólo le restaba esperar.  
  
--------------   
  
¡Uf! ¡Hola a todos! Estoy pensando que una buena música de fondo puede ayudar para que surjan ideas. Si, algo triste (eso intenté al menos), igual que el tema que estaba escuchando (uno del OST de Inu Yasha, aunque también me inspiro con el tema "Sadame" de la serie X de Clamp). ¿Les gustó? Creo que hubo bastantes cosas, pero como no quiero dejar mucho de lado el tema Shaka X Ikki, que mejor que darle emoción a la cosa. Mmmm, no se, creo que DeathMask no va a tardar en aceptar lo que siente, claro, va a tener que solucionar mucho de sus cosas. En el próximo capítulo es probable que escriba mas cosas sobre Aioros y sobre Mu, veamos que sucede.   
  
Ahora procedo a contestar los reviews que tan amablemente me dejaron:  
  
Dark Lady Iria: ¡Hola amiga! ¿Reprobaste? Uffff, si sabré de eso... XDDDD. Espero que en tu casa no te hayan hecho mucho lío. ¿Cuándo continuas con "Telaraña"? Espero que pronto, los fics Shaka X Ikki son una especie en extinción, al menos espero que tu familia no te ate a los libros y que puedas en algún momento ponerte a escribir. Bueno, nos veremos luego por msn, ¡Besitos!  
  
Luna Wood: ¡Hola! ¡Gracias por el review! Pues no te preocupes, no pienso poner a Mu con Aldebaran. Es más, estoy tratando de ver como hacer para que quede con Saga (a mi me gusta cada vez más esa pareja). Yo no veo a Aldebaran Yaoi, o sea, no lo veo emparejado con ningún caballero. Si, Shun y Hyoga tendrán su oportunidad pero Hyoga tendrá que atravesar su miedo más grande: Ikki, veremos que pasa. Espero que te haya gustado el capítulo. ¿Pasaste por el foro? Espero que te haya gustado las pics, siempre que puedo posteo, y se que hay nuevas pics Shaka X Ikki que subió una amiga. Bueno, nos estamos leyendo, ¡Besos!  
  
Pandora: ¡Hola! Te comprendo, a veces la web de fanfiction.net me hace sufrir un poco. Así que te gusta Aioros, ¿Qué piensas del Aioros X Shura? Bueno, me alegro que te esté gustando el fic. ¡Besos y gracias!  
  
Nebyura: ¡Hola! Bueno, digamos que los gemelos se están "durmiendo", Kanon mucho no ha aparecido pero tendrá un protagonismo mayor en los próximos capítulos; Saga, por el contrario, tratará de conseguir algo. Shun es muy tímido y aun no sabe nada sobre la "ruptura", así que será Hyoga quien haga el avance, el tema es que el cisne no sea tan cobarde. Me alegro que mi trabajo de buscafanarts haya dado resultado, hay fanarts fáciles de encontrar, como los de Hyoga X Shun por ejemplo, pero encontrar de Shaka X Ikki, que no es una pareja muy popular es muy difícil. Aun así he hecho un esfuerzo casi sobrehumano y pude encontrar. Y pásate seguido por allí, estaré subiendo cosas nuevas, es más una amiga subió unas de Shaka X Ikki muy lindas. Ya que te gustan los triángulos amorosos de seguro te van a gustar los próximos capítulos. ¡Besos y gracias por el review!  
  
Angel of Gemini: Vaya... también te gusta la ropa deportiva, yo la adoro. Y claro que es muy cómoda. No te procupes por Mu, ya estoy pensando en él, no va a quedar triste, te lo prometo. Gracias por deseame suerte... la necesito... la facltad me está matando. ¡Besos!  
  
Hades Hiwatari: Querido Hades... ¿Cómoestás? Gracias por leer el fic, espero que te esté gustando. Ya me estoy bajando tus actualizaciones y luego las leeré en casa, quiero leer sobre esos dos hermanos... en fin, ¿Qué te oarece el ¿Aioros X Shura? ¡Besos!  
  
Bueno, espero que les haya gustado el capítulo. No olviden pasar por mi foro, hay nuevas cosas por allí ( varda.foro.st) . Besos a todos y gracias, ¡¡¡NO OLVIDEN DEJAR REVIEW!!! 


	7. Esperanzas y desilusiones

Capítulo 7: Esperanzas y desilusiones  
  
Ikki se fue corriendo hasta su habitación, la declaración de Shaka resonaba tremendamente en su mente, sin duda el rubio lo amaba pero el Fénix estaba dolido. Cerró la puerta con llave y se tiró en su cama, cerró sus ojos y trató de tranquilizarse, pero una vez más se le presentó la imagen del rubio angelical. Si había amor, ¿No debían ser las cosas más fáciles? Era ridícula esa situación, él dando lástima y Shaka... También. Ikki se quedó dormido entre las lágrimas.  
  
"Tengo que ser valiente, tengo que ser valiente" - se decía Aioros tratando de autoconvencerse -. Observaba a su amigo Shura quien charlaba con algunos de los dorados, pensando que más allá de lo que intentara le sería difícil confesarle su amor sin perder su amistad. ¿Cómo lo tomaría el caballero de Capricornio? Pobre Aioros, no quería dejar de ser amigo de Shura, eso era lo que le impedía decidir.  
  
Shaka se veía triste, a Mu le fue fácil darse cuenta pues lo conocía como la palma de su mano. "¿Qué le pasará?" - pensó el caballero de Aries -. Era triste observarlo, más porque el aun no sabía si continuaba sintiendo algo por el rubio o no. Mu se da cuenta de que alguien esta detrás de Shaka, eso era muy fácil de saber pues los gemelos no eran muy disimulados. Al parecer - según lo que observaba el caballero de Aries -, Shaka no le daba importancia a las insinuaciones de los hermanos, aun por más insistentes que fueran. Para Mu era un alivio aunque en el fondo el hecho de que Shaka estuviese con otro le parecía bien, pues le ayudaría a olvidarlo. ¿Sería así? ¿O ese pensamiento era una manera de autoinflingirse más daño y así aumentar sus excusas y culpar más a Shaka? Era muy triste y desdichada su situación pero también quería salir adelante. Ahora que estaban peleados era normal que el resto se acerque a ellos, aunque solo se le insinuaban a Shaka. ¿Por qué a él no?. De hecho, la persona que Mu deseaba que se le acercara era ni más ni menos que uno de los gemelos: Saga. Pero no, fueron corriendo detrás del rubio. Saga y el fueron siempre buenos amigos, mientras estaba con el caballero de Virgo todo estaba bien, pero antes de estar con Shaka Mu había estado interesado en Saga. "Eso es parte del pasado", - se decía Mu -. De todas maneras había algo de celos en Mu debido a eso.  
  
Últimamente DeathMask se acercaba mucho a Afrodita, aun utilizando cualquier excusa. El caballero de Cáncer quería saber si Shura tenía razón. ¿Y si así era? Ni modo, debía enfrentar las cosas. Aunque más allá de sentir algo por el joven de Piscis eso no le daba la seguridad de que Afrodita sintiera algo por él. ¿Por qué demonios pienso tanto en él? - se preguntaba constantemente DeathMask -. En el fondo no quería darle la razón a Shura.  
  
Afrodita no quería echar nada a perder, por eso trataba de insinuársele lo menos posible al caballero de Cáncer. Le era difícil pues ya hacia tiempo que tenia ojos sólo para él. No quería tener problemas con Shura ni con nadie, no deseaba quedar mal. Ahora bien, si Afrodita creía que no estaba siendo obvio se equivocaba. Cada vez que observaba a DeathMask sin que éste se diera cuenta, cierto caballero lo pescaba. Así fue como éste caballero le ofreció ayuda a Afrodita.  
  
- Vaya, al fin te encuentro Afrodita - sorprendiendo al caballero de Piscis una mañana en el jardín de la mansión -. Contigo quería hablar.  
  
- Shura - muy sorprendido -, ¿Que se te ofrece?  
  
- Seré conciso - sentándose el alegre caballero en una de las sillas del jardín -, no pude dejar de notar que observas mucho a DeathMask.  
  
Afrodita abrió los ojos de sorpresa, "Me descubri" - pensó el caballero - "¿Y ahora que hago?". Su rostro fue un desfile de colores, desde el rosado hasta el rojo carmín. Si le hubieran dado la oportunidad de pedir un deseo en ese momento, hubiera elegido estar en el planeta Marte.  
  
- Bueno, yo... - sintiendo un terrible calor en el rostro y un sudor frío en el cuerpo -  
  
- Vaya... no estaba equivocado - comentó un sonriente Shura -. Eras muy obvio Afro - encogiéndose de hombros -, Y dime, ¿Qué harás para llamarle la atención?  
  
Afrodita no entendía nada, "¿No se supone que son pareja? - pensó -.  
  
- Un momento, ¿DeathMask no es tu novio? - poniéndose serio -  
  
- ¿Novio? No, ni ahí; bueno, no es que no haya nada entre nosotros. Bah, sólo somos buenos amigos... ¿Comprendes si te digo que nuestra relación es libre y que está todo bien?  
  
- Ehhh... - tratando de asimilar las palabras de Shura -, ¿No se supone que un tercero estorbaría? ¿Ustedes no están enamorados? - frunciendo el entrecejo -  
  
- ¿Enamorados? ¡Ja!, como si DeathMask pudiera sentir amor por alguien - mirando a Afrodita a los ojos -, y yo... - con ojos risueños - mi alma es demasiado libre para ello. Ahora bien, acá es donde entras tu - señalando a Afrodita -.   
  
- No te entiendo.  
  
- Fácil, quiero ayudarte con DeathMask.  
  
- Pero... - sin comprender absolutamente nada -  
  
- Lo que oíste, creo que tu si vales la pena para él, quien sabe, quizá se enamore de ti - comentó el caballero de Capricornio -  
  
- ¿Cómo lo sabes?  
  
- Primero, eso lo se porque lo conozco ya que es uno de mis mejores amigos; segundo, quiero confirmar una teoría. Ya se que te parece raro, pero como estoy seguro que estas enamorado de DeathMask...  
  
- ¿Crees que me llevaría bien con él? ¡¿Cómo?! Si a veces me trata mal - con una expresión de tristeza -  
  
- Hummmm, quien sabe, quizá sea porque no sabe como tratarte. O porque se pone demasiado nervioso como para tratarte bien.  
  
Shura al rato se fue, dejando a Afrodita en el jardín, completamente pasmado y aun sin entender. La situación no cuadraba para nada, se suponía - o al menos eso era para todo el Santuario - que Shura y DeathMask eran pareja, pero acaba de enterarse por boca de Shura que las cosas no era tan así. "¿Ayudarme? ¿De que manera?" - se preguntaba insistentemente Afrodita -.  
  
Hyoga, tras meditar mucho su situación, decidió tomar el toro por las astas y enfrentar su problema. Así fue como esa misma tarde fue a la habitación de Shun y toca en su puerta.  
  
- Hola Hyoga - saludó Shun con su típica sonrisa mientras abría la puerta -  
  
Casi no termina de saludarlo cuando Hyoga toma al chico, lo atrae hacia sí y le parte la boca de un beso. "¡Hyoga me está besando!, - se decía el joven Andrómeda -. Tenia los ojos abiertos de la impresión; siempre soñó con los labios del cisne, pero no de esa manera. El rubio continuó besándolo tiernamente, intentando no ser brusco Shun se separa de él.  
  
- Hyoga... - claramente sonrojado -  
  
- Te amo Shun - más sonrojado que el chico, hablando con desesperación -  
  
Shun realmente no daba crédito a la situación, ¡Hyoga le decía que lo amaba!. Definitivamente no estaba preparado para eso. En ese momentos recuerda que el rubio estaba con Ikki, su hermano.  
  
- ¿A qué juegas Hyoga? - algo enojado, si tal cosa era posible en Shun -  
  
Hyoga no esperaba tal reacción, abrió más los ojos.  
  
- Lo que oíste Shun, te amo con toda el alma.  
  
- ¿Tu no estás con mi hermano? - le dijo, tratando de ocultar su dolor -  
  
- ¿Eh? - sorprendido ante la pregunta -, no, ya no. Ikki me liberó.  
  
En el rostro de Shun había una clara expresión de confusión, por lo que Hyoga continuó.  
  
- Escúchame, se lo que debes estar pensado. Mira, entre Ikki y yo jamás hubo amor, ¿Comprendes?. Sólo éramos amantes, y aun somos amigos. Ikki me liberó pues está enamorado de otra persona - intentando ser lo más claro posible -  
  
- El nunca me dijo tal cosa - aun confundido -  
  
- ¿Y desde cuándo Ikki es comunicativo? - con insistencia -  
  
- Buen punto - contestó Shun poniéndose a pensar -  
  
- Shun - tomando las manos del chico -. Yo... - muy sonrojado -, te amo, siempre te amé y debí haber aclarado mis sentimientos por ti hace mucho.  
  
Shun trataba de pensar, de comprender. Le era difícil. El amaba a Hyoga con toda el alma y desde hacía ya un largo tiempo. Pero jamás se acercó al rubio dado que estaba con Ikki, y su hermano era sagrado para él. Pero ahora... Todo parecía cambiar. Pero... ¿Eso significaba que estaba con Ikki sin amarlo?  
  
- ¿Me darías una oportunidad? - preguntó el ruso -  
  
Shun alzó la mirada, dirigiéndola directamente a los ojos celestes de Hyoga.  
  
- Hyoga, yo... ¡Yo también te amo!.   
  
El cisne de hielo se sorprendió.  
  
- Pero quiero que entiendas - continuó -, necesito aclarar un par de cosas, ¿De acuerdo?  
  
Y aunque Shun le haya pedido tiempo, el hecho de que le haya confesado sus sentimientos puso muy contento a Hyoga. Ahora había esperanzas en su corazón.  
  
Ikki no estaba, se había ido. Shaka lo buscó por toda la mansión mas era obvio que no estaba allí. El realmente quería arreglar las cosas sin duda alguna. Le había dicho que lo amaba, aun así éste se fue dejándolo solo llorando en su habitación. Había mucho dolor en el corazón del Fénix y no sería fácil mitigarlo.  
  
Una vez más Shaka volvió a su cuarto, una vez más pasaría su tarde derramando lágrimas. "¿Realmente vale la pena todo esto?", - se decía Shaka -. "Si sabía que iba a pasar esto ni venía aquí. Debí haberme quedado con Mu... Sin amarlo" - derramando unas silenciosas lágrimas -.  
  
A DeathMask ya no le quedaban más excusas para estar cerca de Afrodita. Intentaba por todos los medio saber que demonios era lo que le pasaba, pues era constante la presencia del caballero de Piscis en su mente. No quería parecer pesado, pero... Bueno, era algo sospechoso. Su última excusa fue pedirle al santo de Piscis que lo acompañara a un lugar.  
  
- Ehh... Hola Afrodita, - encontrándolo en el living - ¿Estás muy ocupado? - viendo que leía una revista de modas -  
  
- No , para nada - sonriendo de golpe - ¿Qué se te ofrece?  
  
- Es que... - tragando saliva -, oí que eres buen asesor de imagen Quería saber si me podías acompañar al centro comercial.  
  
Afrodita aceptó gustosamente, y si tenia fama en algo precisamente era en eso: el mejor asesor de imagen de todo el Santuario. ¿Y qué mas daba? Lo que realmente quería era pasar un rato agradable con DeathMask, ahora que tenia alguna esperanza.  
  
Saga estuvo haciendo guardia cerca de Shaka, lo había visto varias veces esa tarde, pero en ningún momento pudo hablar con él. "Ya tendré mi oportunidad", - pensó el caballero de Géminis -. Mientras tanto su hermano gemelo no perdió la oportunidad de acercársele al rubio, mas este lo ignoró por completo. Shaka estaba mal, y de eso se dio cuenta con facilidad. Justo estaba por acercarse de nuevo a la habitación - algo que no podía evitar -, cuando se encuentra con alguien que no esperaba.  
  
- ¡Mu! ¡Qué sorpresa! - saludó, e intentó parecer que estaba allí por simple casualidad -  
  
"Estas rondando a Shaka, es obvio", - pensó Mu -.  
  
- Hola Saga, que casualidad verte por aquí - con un dejo de ironía -.  
  
"¡Maldición! ¿Qué hace Mu aquí?", - pensó Saga -, con él por estos lados no podré hacer mucho. Intentó disimular su fastidio poniendo una alegre y falsa sonrisa.  
  
Una vez más sentía celos de Shaka, si el rubio lo deseaba podía tener a todo el Santuario bajo sus pies. Mu no quería estar solo, bastante mal lo puso su separación con Shaka y ahora tenia que verlo en brazos de otro. ¿Sería así?. ¿Y que hay con Saga? Siempre fue su amigo, y más desde que comenzaron a vivir vidas más normales desde la última gran batalla. Al estar con el rubio de Virgo no tenia ojos para nadie más, sin embargo siempre le gustó estar cerca de Saga,   
  
"¿Será que... me gusta?" - pensó el caballero de Aries -. Pero de que le servia enroscarse en algo platónico, más sabiendo que el mayor de los gemelos acechaba al rubio.  
  
"No tiene gracia que lo moleste ahora", - se decía Saga - "Bastante que mi hermanito estúpido se ocupó de eso". Decidió no molestar a Shaka esa tarde, algo al parecer le había pasado y no trató muy bien a Kanon que digamos. En sí la presencia de Mu no le incomodaba, al contrario.  
  
- Lo mismo digo Mu - fabricando una sonrisa -  
  
- No es ninguna casualidad, mi habitación es aquella - señalando un cuarto no muy lejano del de Shaka -. Ah, antes de que me olvide - comenzó a decir -, Dohko me dijo que irán a comprar provisiones para esta noche, de seguro volverán a comprar más alcohol del que pueden tomar - agregó -. Me pidió que te preguntara si los querías acompañar, salen en veinte minutos - chequeando su reloj -.  
  
- Ah, fiesta esta noche, para variar. Esta bien, ¿Tu vienes?  
  
- No de buena gana, Shion me obligó, digo, me pidió que vaya con ellos. Nos vemos abajo entonces - dijo Mu mientras bajaba las escaleras -  
  
"Vaya, vaya... Así que hay fiesta, se me acaba de ocurrir una muy buena idea" - se decía el caballero de Géminis -.  
  
DeathMask se dio cuenta que disfrutaba bastante estar con Afrodita, hasta el punto de pensar que la pasaba mejor que con Shura. Claro, debía reconocer que ambos son muy distintos. El caballero de Piscis logró sacarle más de una sonrisa, algo que muy pocos lograban. Pasearon por el centro comercial, DeathMask necesitaba renovar su guardarropa y la idea de pedirle ayuda a Afrodita no era tan mala después de todo. Bueno, también tuvo que soportar que el caballero le criticase un poco su manera de vestir, pero lo que le decía era cierto: debía de ser más elegante. Unas horas después ambos llegan a la mansión cargados de bolsas, en la entrada encuentran de casualidad a Shura.  
  
- De compras, supongo - les decía Shura -. Espero que hayas tenido más suerte que yo Afrodita, lograr que el combine algo es bastante difícil - riéndose -.  
  
- No molestes - algo fastidiado, no le gustaba que hablaran de su forma de vestir -.  
  
- Te prometo que va a quedar muy bien - le contestó el caballero de Piscis -  
  
- Nos vemos entonces - dijo Shura al salir de la mansión, guiñándole un ojo a Afrodita mientras DeathMask no miraba -.  
  
A eso de las nueve de la noche los caballeros - y la diosa - se juntan a cenar, esta vez la preparación de la cena estaría a cargo de Shiryu y Dohko.  
  
- ¿Otra vez comida china? - protestó Seiya -  
  
- Por primera vez en mi vida concuerdo contigo Seiya - comentó Hyoga -  
  
- Hey, que no es para tanto - replicó Milo -, la comida china no es tan mala.  
  
- Claro, debe ser porque no tienes a un fanático de la comida china cocinando tres veces por semana lo mismo - contestó Hyoga -  
  
- Comprendo lo que dices, no tenemos esa mala suerte nosotros - comentó Milo -  
  
- ¿Qué? ¿Dohko no cocina en el Santuario? - preguntó Shun -  
  
- ¿Cocinar? ¿El? - dijo Milo señalando hacia la cocina -, Dohko se está mandando la parte aquí porque está Athena, ese allá no toca una olla.  
  
En ese momento todos ven como un servilletero sale volando desde la cocina y con una puntería perfecta da en la cabeza de Milo.  
  
- ¡Auch! - sobándose la cabeza -, ¡Ese viejo está en todas! ¡Y no se rían! - dirigiéndose a los caballeros -  
  
De nuevo ven como otro objeto contundente aterriza en la cabeza de Milo.  
  
- ¡Que no soy ningún viejo! - gritó el caballero de Libra -, sigue hablando así de mi y te pongo el wok de sombrero - asomándose al comedor -  
  
- ¡Maestro compórtese por favor! - replicó Shiryu desde la cocina -  
  
- Cielos, que bajo cayó - dijo Milo sin poder parar de reírse -, hasta su propio discípulo lo regaña.  
  
Ikki parecía estar ausente a las bromas que rondaban la mesa, su rostro guardaba una expresión de seriedad. La antítesis de él era su hermano Shun, quien estaba sentado a su lado mientras hablaba animadamente con Saori. De soslayo Ikki observó que Shaka estaba en la otra punta de la mesa, sentado entre Aldebaran y Aioria. El rubio tenia una mirada triste y solo se limitaba a observar su plato. Al terminar de comer los chicos levantan las cosas y entre Dohko y Shion llevan las bebidas al living, Shura se ocupa de montar el equipo de música (el dj de la noche). Todos van al living menos Ikki quien toma su campera de cuero negra y se retira de la mansión, Shaka lo ve irse sintiendo una punzada en el pecho. Quería aprovechar esa noche para hablar con él.  
  
Ikki salió a caminar, deseaba respirar el aire misterioso de la noche; deseaba ser iluminado por las luces de plata del cielo. No había nadie por las calles, tan solo se escuchaba el sibilante sonido del viento. Lo único que quería era caminar y perderse entre las sombras... Las sombras... Ya se había ocultado en ellas por mucho tiempo, quería salir pero... Ellas le brindaban una protección especial. Sus pasos lo llevaron hasta el muelle, el mar era negro, solo se veía el reflejo plateado del cielo en una noche sin luna. Las estrellas... Al alzar su mirada observó el cielo imponente, la bóveda celeste. El solo hecho de contemplarlas le daba esperanza, como si más allá de la existencia terrenal hubiese algo más, algo mucho más importante. Trataba de poner el claro sus pensamientos, él amaba a Shaka, de eso estaba seguro. Shaka lo amaba también. Entonces, ¿Por qué se hacia todo tan difícil?, "¿Será mi culpa?" - se preguntaba Ikki -, "Debí haber confiado en él, sus palabras fueron sinceras, me lo dice el corazón". Una lágrima comenzó a surcar su bronceada piel, perdiéndose en su rostro. "Esperanza... Necesito esperanzas" - pensaba mientras alzaba su mirada al estrellado cielo -.  
  
Shaka opinaba que Ikki hizo mal la noche anterior al emborracharse, sin embargo estaba tan mal anímicamente que terminó cayendo en la misma. Botella va, botella viene y un poco ayudado por Kanon, Shaka terminó completamente borracho. Era la primera vez que le pasaba; el alcohol actuaba de diversas maneras en las personas, a algunas los pone de mal humor, a otras los desinhibe. Eso fue lo que le ocurrió al caballero de Virgo. Varios caballeros se sorprendieron terriblemente al ver como Shaka se ponía a bailar y a reír con Kanon sobre una mesa - que también estaba pasado de alcohol, aunque disimulaba bastante bien -, actitud absolutamente extraña en el rubio de Virgo. Kanon aprovechaba, era en parte su culpa el exceso de bebida en el rubio, hacia tiempo que le tenia ganas y planeaba esa misma noche llevárselo a la cama. Claro, primero tenia que encontrar la manera de burlar a Saga. El mayor de los gemelos trataba de acercarse, en un momento agarra de la ropa a Kanon y lo lleva a un costado, dejando a Shaka bailando solo.  
  
- ¡Hey! - dijo un Saga con un terrible aliento a whisky - ¡El rubio es mío!  
  
- ¡Mío! No veo que hayas hecho mucho para tenerlo - le contesta un Kanon muy enojado -  
  
- Pues yo no veo que tu avances mucho hermanito - con una sonrisa socarrona -  
  
- ¿En serio? Observa - con aires de suficiencia -  
  
En eso Kanon se suelta de Saga y se dirige hacia donde Shaka tomando a éste de la cintura y arrinconándolo en la pared para luego partirle la boca de un beso. El menor de los gemelos esperaba un golpe o algo así por parte del rubio, pero el alcohol al parecer le provocó a Shaka un efecto de desinhibición muy fuerte pues el rubio no solo respondió al beso sino que además fue éste el que agarró a Kanon fuerlemente para besarlo salvajemente. Saga se quedó con la boca abierta, lo creía para nada lo que veía. "¡Me las vas a pagar Kanon!", - se decía con furia -. Saga se acerca a la pareja y suelta a Kanon, a todo eso Shaka se ríe de la situación, los hermanitos pelando por él. Ahora fue el turno de Saga quien empezó a besar al rubio.  
  
- Hey hermano - dice Kanon con una sonrisa maliciosa ubicándose detrás de Shaka, pegado a él -, ya que estamos los tres aquí, ¿Por qué no vamos a un lugar más privado? - guiñándole un ojo a su hermano -.  
  
Saga comprendió muy bien la idea de su hermanito menor, antes de disputarse a Shaka en un duelo, ¿Qué mejor que llevárselo a la cama entre los dos?. Y como el rubio no decía nada - estaba totalmente fuera de sí -, los gemelos aprovecharon. Mientras nadie parecía mirar agarraron unas botellas y se llevaron a Shaka a la habitación de éste. Fue allí donde la fiesta comenzó de verdad para ellos, mientras mantuviesen al rubio con la suficiente cantidad de alcohol en la sangre no había problema. En tan solo unos segundos toda la ropa que llevaban terminó en el piso, ambos tiraron al rubio en la cama y comenzaron a besarlo por todo el cuerpo. Shaka no tardó en reaccionar ante las caricias de los hermanos, comenzando a gemir cada vez más fuerte hasta el punto que Saga lo besa para ahogar los gemidos, no quería que alguien los descubriese allí. Kanon comienza a lamer el blanco cuello del rubio, mientras que Saga prefiere ser más osado y acaricia la entrepierna de Shaka. Totalmente excitado el rubio de Virgo deja que los gemelos se apoderen completamente de él.  
  
"¡Tengo que animarme! Este trago me ayudar" - se decía Aioros dándose ánimos -. Estaba cansado de dar vueltas sobre el mismo asunto, o le decía a Shura lo que sentía por el o le decía, ya no tenia opción. Se sentía pésimo y el hecho de quedarse callado no le ayudaba en nada. Armándose de valor - y terminando en trago con vodka ofrecido por el barman oficial del Santuario: Dohko -, se dirigió directamente hacía Shura, quien se encontraba al lado del parlante bailando con una botella de cerveza en la mano. No dejó que el caballero de Capricornio reaccionara cuando Aioros ya estaba besándolo, por la sorpresa Shura dejó caer la botella, haciéndose añicos en el suelo. "¿Qué le pasa?" - se pregunto al ver la actitud de Aioros - "¿Lo beso o no lo beso? Ya fue, lo beso" - se contestó, comenzando a besar él a su amigo.  
  
Con una decisión ya tomada Ikki regresa a la mansión cerca de las tres de la mañana, arribando en plena fiesta de los caballeros. Podía oír el ruido de la música desde al jardín. El living era un completo caos, botellas tiradas, Seiya (como siempre) tirado en el suelo, gente bailando arriba de las mesas. Lo normal para una fiesta organizada por ellos, Ikki rescata una cerveza de la mesa. No era la primera que tomaba en la noche, había pasado por un bar a tomar algo. Estaba empezando a sentir los efectos de la bebida, pero no estaba en tan mal estado como la noche anterior. Buscó a Shaka con la mirada, no estaba. "Debe haberse ido temprano a dormir" - se dijo Ikki -. Había tomado la decisión de hablar con él, para así poner las cosas en claro de una vez por todas. También vio que su hermano Shun tampoco estaba, lo cual no le sorprendía en lo más mínimo pues nunca se quedaba hasta tan tarde en las reuniones. Subió hasta su cuarto para dejar la campera cuando al pasar por la habitación de Shaka - que estaba camino a la suya - escucha unos ruidos provenientes de la misma. Pudo ver que la puerta no estaba cerrada del todo, acercándose con sigilo se dio cuenta que no solo Shaka estaba allí, sino que los gemelos lo acompañaban. La situación era obvia, era completamente obvia, los tres estaban divirtiéndose de lo lindo. "Comprendo... que idiota soy", - se decía Ikki con una mezcla de furia y dolor -. Tras dejar sus cosas bajó hacia el living, quería distraerse de todo, esperaba que la música lo ayudase. No quería aceptar de ninguna manera lo que había visto minutos antes: los gemelos y Shaka en la cama... No era justo, ¿Cómo pudo ser engañado así por el rubio?. Se dedicó a tomar junto con el resto y a olvidarse, aunque sea solo por un momento. Le molestó ver al resto divirtiéndose como si nada mientras que el sufría por dentro.  
  
- ¿Dónde te habías metido? - le pregunta Hyoga mientras se acercaba al Fénix -  
  
Ikki vio que Hyoga estaba algo pasado de alcohol, después de todo no resultó ser tan inmune a la bebida nacional de su país: el vodka. Mientras lo observaba le vinieron los recuerdos de todo el tiempo que estuvo con él, si bien no hubo amor en su relación la pasaban muy bien después de todo. Extrañó esa época no tan lejana, no pudo negar que se divertían mucho. Hyoga era un muy buen amante, no había duda de ello. La reacción de Ikki tomó por sorpresa al ruso, en vez de contestarle toma su rostro y lo besa salvajemente. Todo pensamiento ajeno a Ikki desapareció de la mente de Hyoga, minutos más tarde ambos hacía el amor en la habitación del Fénix.  
  
----------------------  
  
¡Hola! ¿Les gustó? Me estoy haciendo adicta al drama XDDDDD. Creo que me pasó con el capítulo; primero: no pensaba hacerlo tan largo, había pensado en dividirlo en dos pero si lo hacía la idea del capítulo de iba a perder irremediablemente; segundo: pensaba en poner una escena lemon (sí, esa con Shaka, Kanon y Saga) pero para hacer buen lemon tengo que estar inspirada y no lo estaba (lo siento). No me gusta escribir lemon gratuitamente si no encaja en la situación (o si no estoy inspirada, como fue el caso). Pobre Ikki, le está tocando sufrir. Antes de olvidarme debo darle las gracias a Dark Lady Iria, quien una vez más me ayuda dándome ideas para la historia, ¡GRACIAS AMIGA!. Bien, procedo a contestar los reviews.  
  
Dark Lady Iria: ¡Hola amiga! ¡Gracias por el review! ya habrás leído como le fue a Kanon y a Saga, el problema se va a venir después. Aprovecho para agradecerte nuevamente la idea que me diste, espero que te haya gustado el capítulo, ¡Besos!  
  
Luna Wood: ¡Gracias por el review! Pues les va a costar a ambos y más después de lo que sucedió en este capítulo. Hay mucho drama, espero que me haya quedado bien. Aun quedan muchas cosas que solucionar, habrá que ver como sigue la historia de Afrodita y DeathMask y la de Shura y Aioros. Jojojo, si es gracioso verlo con delantal y te aseguro que mucho no le gusta XDDDDD. Me alegro que te gusten las imágenes que subo al foro, pásate seguido, siempre subo alguna nueva. espero que te haya gustado el capítulo, ¡Besos!  
  
Aiko Maxwel: ¡Gracias! Me alegra que te esté gustando mi historia. Yo soy fanática de los finales felices (quedé traumada con los finales tristes luego de ver una película de "Romeo y Julieta" cuando era chica). Aún así, no les va a ser nada fácil estar juntos, eso te lo aseguro. Además el drama le da un gusto especial a la historia, ¿No lo crees? Gracias por leer mi fic, ¡Besos!.  
  
Nebyura: ¡Hola! Pues bien, quedó algo triste el capítulo anterior y este nuevo capítulo también. (pobre Ikki...). Me alegro que te gusten las imágenes, y visítalo regularmente, siempre subo algo nuevo. Incluso puedes subir alguna imagen que tengas de la pareja que quieras, no hay ningún problema. Espero que te haya gustado este capítulo, ¡Muchos besos!. 


	8. Lágrimas

Capítulo 8: Lágrimas  
  
Ikki tardó en despertar; de a poco los rayos del sol comenzaron a encandilarlo. Dio la vuelta en la cama, tapándose con las sábanas como para seguir durmiendo, así fue como choca con su brazo algo tibio y blando. Abre los ojos y ve una mata de cabello rubio y corto. En ese momento de dio cuenta de que no estaba solo en el lecho. Trataba de preguntarse que hacia Hyoga en su cama, al segundo lamentó hacerse esa pregunta pues un desfile de dolorosas imágenes fueron apareciendo en su mente.  
  
- ¿Pero qué...? - quiso preguntarse Ikki, mientras observaba a Hyoga dormir -  
  
Se hundió entre las sábanas como queriéndose esconder del mundo que lo rodeaba. Un terrible dolor de cabeza lo estaba matando, una vez más se había pasado con la bebida Intentaba disipar la imagen de Shaka haciendo el amor con los gemelos, mas no podía, era imposible. Inconscientemente deseaba torturarse.  
  
Shun se despierta temprano esa mañana - al contrario que la mayoría -, mucho más contento que de costumbre, Después de meditar varias horas en su cama anoche decidió que ni bien viera a Hyoga correría tras el y lo besaría tiernamente, ¿Pero por qué tardó tanto en tomar una decisión?. La respuesta era muy sencilla, era por su hermano Ikki. No le parecía correcto que después de haber estado Hyoga con su hermano, estuviese con él después. Sin embargo el amor lo puede más y Shun realmente amaba al ruso, y dado que el amor era mutuo, ¿Por qué no intentarlo?. Muy alegre - pero aun con algo de sueño - se levanta y se dispone a desayunar. Decide prepararle su desayuno favorito a Ikki, para darle la sorpresa a éste llevándoselo a su cuarto.  
  
Cargado con la bandeja golpea la puerta de la recámara de Ikki y entra.  
  
- ¡Hermano! ¡Te traje el desayuno! - la alegría se notaba en su voz -  
  
Pero lo que ve tras abrir la puerta lo deja completamente paralizado. Su hermano en ese momento se estaba despertando, pero éste no se encontraba solo en su lecho. De pronto el estrepitoso ruido provocado por la bandeja tras resbalarse de las manos de Shun rompe el silencio.  
  
Ikki se asusta al ver la expresión en el rostro de Shun, de cuyos ojos comenzaban a caer lágrimas silenciosas. Por el ruido Hyoga se levanta sobresaltado y pone una terrible cara de susto al ver a su amado Andrómeda viendo la escena.  
  
- Hyoga... - con la voz entrecortada - ¿Co-cómo pudiste? - sintiendo una opresión en la garganta -  
  
- Shun, espera, no es lo que crees - intentando levantarse el rubio -  
  
- ¡Eres una basura! - gritó sollozando, para luego salir corriendo -  
  
Ikki observaba todo sin comprender, tratando de adivinar que era lo que ocurría allí. El ruso atina a levantarse y correr tras el joven, pero siente que lo detienen agarrándole fuertemente el brazo.  
  
- ¡¿Pero qué demonios ocurre aquí?! - dijo Ikki, casi gritando -  
  
Hyoga dirigió su mirada al Fénix, quien lo miraba furibundo. No sabia como explicarle, ni siquiera sabia que hacía en su habitación.  
  
- ¿Qué demonios pasa con mi hermano? - zamarreando a Hyoga -  
  
El ruso sintió como su lengua se paralizaba de los nervios. "Estoy en un grave aprieto", - pensó -.  
  
- Yo... - sin saber como expresarse al ver la mirada asesina del Fénix - Estoy enamorado de Shun - confesó -  
  
Ikki abrió los ojos de sorpresa, no esperó que su ex amante le dijera algo así.  
  
- ¿Qué? - completamente incrédulo -  
  
- Lo que oíste Ikki - muy asustado - le dije a Shun que lo amaba y ... eso es la verdad - bajando la mirada -  
  
- ¡¡¡Insensato!!! - queriendo golpear al rubio, pero éste logra esquivarlo - ¡¿Y qué diablos haces aquí entonces?! - con furia -  
  
- ¡No tengo idea! ¡No me acuerdo de nada! - intentando explicarle a Ikki -  
  
- ¡Si llegas a lastimar a mi hermano te juro que te mato!  
  
- Ikki, espera, déjame explicarte - esquivando los golpes del Fénix -  
  
- Más vale que arregles esto con Shun - logrando al fin agarrarlo del cuello -   
  
- Ikki, me ahorcas - hablando con dificultad -  
  
- ¿Cómo pudiste poner así a mi hermano? - con mucha ira -  
  
Hyoga escapa del intento de ahorcamiento de Ikki para luego salir corriendo del cuarto, debía ir tras Shun para darle una buena explicación sobre lo que acababa de ver.  
  
- ¡Eres hombre muerto Hyoga! - gritó Ikki al salir al pasillo viendo como Hyoga se iba corriendo -  
  
Algunos de los caballeros se asomaron al corredor para ver que pasaba, pero como el que gritó era el Fénix decidieron que lo mejor era no molestarlo.  
  
Shaka despierta con algo de dificultad. Lo primero que ve tras abrir los ojos es un enorme desastre de sábanas y frazadas desparramadas sobre el piso. Siente frío, estaba desnudo y no tenia nada encima que lo cubriera. Intentó moverse pero siente el cuerpo muy adolorido. ¿Qué había pasado la noche anterior?. No tardó mucho en recordar y más cuando vio ropa suya desgarrada en el suelo de su habitación. Le costó levantarse, no solo porque sentía como si un camión con acoplado lo hubiese atropellado sino también por un espantoso dolor que taladraba su cabeza, "¿Qué demonios hice anoche?", - se preguntó el rubio -.  
  
Como pudo comenzó a levantar las cosas tiradas. Se sentía pésimo, no solo físicamente , también anímicamente. Estaba mal y lo sabia. Poco a poco un remolino de imágenes desfiló por su mente, así recordó todas las cosas que hizo con los gemelos esa noche. Hubiese querido que el alcohol lo ayudara a olvidar todo aquello, mas las cosas no fueron así. Un sentimiento de culpa lo empezó a molestar en el corazón. ¿Con qué cara iba a mirar a Ikki ahora? . Tenia miedo de que el Fénix se enterase de lo que hizo con Saga y Kanon.  
  
Estaba mal, se sentía sucio por dentro y por fuera. ¿Cómo pudo caer tan bajo? Tan solo esperaba que el agua helada de la ducha pudiese limpiar su cuerpo y que las lágrimas que caían de sus ojos lograsen limpiarlo por dentro.  
  
La noche anterior había sido fuerte para más de uno. Todos los que participaron en la "fiesta" terminaron o descompuestos o con fuertes dolores de cabeza, producto del exceso de bebida. Y por más que lo intentara, Saori ya nada podía hacer con sus regaños. De hecho, decidió ignorar cada vez que veía el patético espectáculo de los caballeros sufriendo el síndrome "post noche alocada". Menos mal que se suponía que Shion debía controlarlos, el gran patriarca no resultó ser más que un fiasco. "En el fondo son buenos muchachos", - pensaba la chica, tratando de autoconvencerse -.  
  
Bien sabido era que el alcohol podía provocar reacciones distintas en las personas, desinhibirse era una de ellas. Eso fue lo que Aioros usó como excusa. El caballero dorado de Sagitario despierta casi al mediodía con algo de cansancio. Al abrir los ojos se dio cuenta de que ese no era su cuarto, preparándose para lo que se venia con algo de temor observó hacia su derecha. Allí vio a Shura quien dormía plácidamente y apenas cubierto por las blancas sábanas. Ambos estaban completamente desnudos. El corazón de Aioros comenzó a agitarse hasta el punto de poder oír sus propios latidos. No deseaba moverse, no deseaba respirar; en realidad no podía, estaba completamente paralizado. Shura se movía entre sueños y seguía durmiendo. "¿Cómo le voy explicar esto?" - se preguntaba -, "¿A quien quiero engañar?. Si fui yo quien se abalanzó hacia Shura" . Y así era, Shura estaba completamente borracho bailando cuando Aioros toma su rostro y lo besa. Había aceptado un par de tragos, pero estaba bastante consciente cuando hizo eso. Ahora bien, ¿Cómo explicaría todo?. Sin embargo, su corazón ya no daba más, debía confesarle todo a Shura. "¿Y si me rechaza?" - pensaba -. Pues entonces tendría que aceptarlo. Los nervios lo estaban afectando, se sentía descompuesto y un sudor frío empezaba a cubrir su cuerpo. Aun así, más allá de lo que ocurriese luego, el nunca podría olvidar esa noche, en la que ambos hicieron el amor durante largas horas.  
  
Aioros observaba el techo, quiso dormirse pero no pudo. No se da cuenta cuando Shura abre los ojos y lo observa, tras pasar algunos segundos Aioros siente que toman su mano. Completamente asustado y muy sonrojado dirigió su mirada hacia Shura, quien le sonreía dulcemente.  
  
- Buen día - dijo el español mientras se desperezaba -  
  
- Buen... buen día - casi tartamudeando -  
  
Aioros casi pega un grito cuando Shura se le acerca, toma su rostro y le da un apasionado beso. No podía creerlo, ¿Estaba soñando?. No, era real. El caballero de Capricornio lo estaba besando, Shura, su mejor amigo. Aioros lo abrazó, pudo sentir la cálida aura de su amigo, algo que siempre había querido sentir. Pues ellos eran amigos y no compartían más sentimientos que los de una hermosa amistad, pero ahora las cosas parecían ser distintas. Ambos caballeros se miraron, tan solo pasaron algunos segundos aunque les pareció una eternidad; el caballero de Sagitario estaba completamente absorto, no sabía que hacer ni que decir pero no podía dejar las cosas como estaban, tenia que explicarse.  
  
- Shura, yo... - comenzó a decir Aioros -  
  
- Shhhhh - poniendo su dedo índice sobre los labios de su compañero -, no digas nada. Déjame disfrutar este momento.  
  
- Pero... Shura, déjame explicarte...  
  
- ¿Explicar que? - le preguntó el español con una sonrisa -  
  
- Bueno... - sintiéndose nuevamente algo descompuesto por los nervios -, tu y yo... aquí...  
  
- Bueno, podríamos echarle la culpa al alcohol y todo estaría bien, ¿No lo crees? - sin dejar de sonreír -, pero yo creo que todo esto pasó por algo más - acercándose al caballero de Sagitario -, ¿Me equivoco?  
  
- Ehhhh... - sin saber como empezar -, yo... ¡Yo te amo!   
  
Aioros se esperó una expresión de sorpresa por parte de su amigo, sin embargo no fue así. Shura le sonrió y tomó su mano.  
  
- Yo también te amo Aioros - con una mirada franca -.  
  
- ¿Co-cómo? - incrédulo - ¿Pero si tu estabas con... DeathMask?  
  
- Así es - interrumpiéndolo -, y tardé demasiado en darme cuenta. Yo creía que... bueno, que tu y yo estabamos destinados a ser solamente amigos. Si, estaba con DeathMask, pero nunca lo amé, ni él a mi. De todas maneras nunca hubo algo serio entre nosotros, es más yo se que él está enamorado de otra persona aunque no quiera reconocerlo - se reía -  
  
Aioros no creía lo que estaba ocurriendo, era como si estuviese en un sueño. Shura lo amaba, ¡Shura lo amaba!. Después de tanto tiempo era feliz y podía sentirse tranquilo.  
  
- Yo nunca me atreví a decirte nada, pensé... pensé que nunca entenderías - casi con lágrimas en los ojos -  
  
- Que tonto, ¿No? - riéndose - Los dos pensamos lo mismo. Me tomaste por sorpresa anoche Aioros.  
  
- Si... bueno... este... Quizá tomé de más y...  
  
- Si, si, seguro - a las carcajadas -, vamos, te conozco desde hace años. Digamos que te hiciste el valiente con la excusa del alcohol - en tono de burla -  
  
- ¡Hey no te burles! - haciéndose el ofendido mientras tomaba una almohada y se la lanzaba -  
  
- Así que quieres guerra, ¿Eh? - tomando la otra almohada para tirársela a Aioros -  
  
Luego de una improvisada guerra de almohadas ambos terminan abrazándose y besándose apasionadamente confirmando sus sentimientos.  
  
Un cansado Saga se dirigió hacia el comedor, ya eran las doce y media del mediodía y salvo por Shiryu, ninguno de los caballeros se habían levantado o al menos no habían hecho acto de presencia por allí. Tomó algo de jugo de la heladera y fruta, ese sería su desayuno. Mientras comía pensaba en lo ocurrido la noche anterior, y vaya que noche fue esa. Lo disfrutó, de eso no había duda alguna. El rubio le gustaba, pero estaba empezando a dudar. Quizá, después de todo el también buscaba solo una cosa de Shaka: llevárselo a la cama. Su hermano menor era mucho más directo con las cosas, y eso lo demostró anoche muy bien. Absorto en sus pensamientos no se da cuenta cuando alguien le palmea la espalda.  
  
- Hola hermanito, veo que te has levantado antes que yo - con una horrible cara de dormido -  
  
- Contigo quería hablar - poniéndose serio -, te pasaste anoche Kanon.  
  
- Que bueno estuvo - con una sonrisa pícara -  
  
- Veo que no me has comprendido Kanon, te pasaste, fuiste muy brusco.   
  
- ¿De qué te quejas? - con una sonrisa socarrona - Bien que no dejabas de proveerle alcohol a Shaka.  
  
- Aun así, se te fue la mano. No creo que este muy contento cuando se levante.  
  
- Si se levanta hoy - riéndose -, pues como lo dejamos...  
  
- Como lo dejaste, querrás decir - mirándolo de mal modo -  
  
- ¡Hey! Lo que pasó anoche es tanto culpa tuya como mía en todo caso, además la pasaste muy bien, no te quejes.  
  
Dirigió una mirada furibunda a Kanon mientras éste se iba de la cocina dejándolo solo nuevamente. Era cierto y recién ahora medía las consecuencias, se pasaron de la raya con Shaka, en realidad fue Kanon quien cometió ese error pero al fin y al cabo la culpa era de ambos. Literalmente se aprovecharon de la embriaguez del rubio de Virgo, y en cierta manera Saga se estaba sintiendo culpable. Una vez más Kanon lo arrastraba a hacer cosas de las cuales luego se terminaba por arrepentir.  
  
Como no sabría enfrentar al caballero de Virgo si se lo llegaba encontrar allí prefirió irse de la casa, pues no quería tener problemas. Lo que más bronca le daba era haberle seguido la corriente a su hermano. Shaka estaba tan ebrio que se dejó hacer cualquier cosa, al principio era divertido pero Kanon tomó las riendas de la situación dejando a Saga mirando desde afuera. Debió haber controlado a su hermano pues cuando Kanon tomaba demasiado se ponía muy violento. En su intento de "escaparse" por un rato de la mansión sin que nadie le hiciera preguntas, sus planes se ven interrumpidos al encontrarse con alguien que no planeaba.  
  
- Buen día Saga - lo saludó el caballero de Aries -. Vaya, te ves muy cansado.  
  
Saga hubiera jurado que esa última frase de Mu tenia un dejo de ironía.  
  
- Ah, buenos días Mu, que temprano te levantas - ríe para disimular -  
  
- Si, bueno, la partida de póker con Shion, Dohko y Milo duró hasta tarde - bostezando -. ¿Y el resto?  
  
- Solo vi a Shiryu, y a mi hermano - si muchas ganas de mencionar a Kanon -, el resto debe estar durmiendo.  
  
Mientras hablaba con Saga, Mu pensaba en la actitud del caballero. Recordó muy bien como él y Kanon se llevaron a Shaka de la reunión, todos estaban muy ebrios. Pero cómo debería sentirse?. Quizá con algo de celos, pero Shaka era libre de hacer lo que quisiera y eso debía respetarlo. Aunque secretamente en el fondo hubiera querido que Saga se lo llevase a él y no al rubio. ¿Estará interesado realmente en Shaka?. Tenia que averiguarlo de alguna manera, el tema era como.   
  
A Saga no le hizo mucha gracia encontrarse con Mu, la ex pareja del caballero de Virgo. Aunque no deseaba reconocerlo, temía la reacción del caballero de Aries si se enteraba de lo que hizo con Shaka.  
  
- Dudo que se pueda comer algo decente a esta hora - mirando el reloj -, planeaba ir a desayunar algo afuera, ¿Vienes conmigo? Yo invito - le preguntó Mu con una sonrisa -  
  
- Pero...  
  
- Oh, vamos, yo invito. Gastemos lo que les saqué a esos perdedores - guiñándole un ojo -  
  
Se sorprendió un poco que Mu lo estuviese invitando a él. Si le decía que no seria sospechoso - eso pensaba Saga -, pero Mu le sonreía, así que decidió aceptar.  
  
No podía pasarle a él, no era posible. Justo cuando cree que el amor le da una oportunidad, se da cuenta de que ninguno de sus sentimientos valieron la pena. Se había ilusionado demasiado con el hecho de estar con Hyoga, ¿Cómo pudo engañarlo de esa manera?. Le creyó cuando le dijo que entre él e Ikki no había nada, que habían roto. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué le pasaba esto a él?. Eso fue lo que constantemente Shun se preguntaba. Se había encerrado en su habitación, estaba hecho un ovillo en su cama y lloraba a lágrima suelta. Que injusta era la vida, después de tanto esperar cuando pensaba que se le iban a dar las cosas se da cuenta de que todo era un malvado engaño. Se preguntó si Ikki sabia algo de eso, o también estaba siendo engañado por ese miserable. En eso escucha que tocan la puerta insistentemente.  
  
- ¡Shun! ¡Shun! ¡Ábreme por favor! - grita Hyoga con desesperación -, ¡Déjame explicarte!  
  
- ¡Vete! ¡Déjame solo! - sollozando -  
  
- ¡Shun! ¡Por favor! - gritando -  
  
Shun se levanta, se seca las lágrimas con el puño de su buzo y abre la puerta. Observa a Hyoga que estaba a medio vestir y con una mirada suplicante.  
  
- Shun, por favor. De veras puedo explicarte - con lágrimas en los ojos -  
  
Shun le dirige una mirada fría y a continuación le da una bofetada.  
  
- ¡¿Cómo pudiste?! ¡¿Cómo pudiste mentirme así?! - sin poder impedir que algunas lágrimas cayeran de sus ojos -  
  
- ¡Yo te amo Shun! Te amo, siempre te amé.  
  
- ¡¿Y qué hacías con mi hermano entonces!? - gritando de bronca -, ¿Acaso a él también lo engañaste?  
  
- No, no fue así - sin saber como calmarlo -, yo no tengo idea de como llegué allí..  
  
- ¡¡¡Idiota!!! ¡¡¡Eres un idiota!!! ¡¡¡Lárgate!!! - cerrando la puerta de golpe para luego caer al suelo y llorar -  
  
Debido al alboroto varios se acercaron a ver que pasaba, algunos se rieron por lo bajo y susurraron algo como "pelea de pareja".  
  
- ¡¿Qué demonios miran?! - gritó enfurecido Hyoga al darse cuenta -  
  
Después de haber estado casi una hora debajo del agua helada de la ducha salió, un poco más tranquilo. Pensaba en Ikki, se moría de ganas de verlo. "Me dijo que me amaba, el me va a entender", - pensaba esperanzado -. Se dispuso a bajar al comedor, si estaban almorzando o desayunando de seguro allí lo encontraría. Desde las escaleras vio la silueta de Ikki yendo hacia la puerta de entrada de la gran casa, corrió tras él.  
  
- ¡Ikki! - tratando de alcanzarlo, en eso ve que Ikki se detiene - ¡Espera! - agarrándolo de la cintura -  
  
Ni bien Ikki siente que Shaka lo agarra, voltea y toma los brazos del rubio, separándolos de él bruscamente para luego darle un fuerte golpe. Shaka queda tumbado en el suelo, muy sorprendido y sin poder comprender nada.  
  
- ¿Pero que te pasa Ikki?  
  
El Fénix le dirige una mirada capaz de congelar el fuego; en sus ojos podía leerse una terrible expresión de odio, furia y dolor.  
  
- Nunca más te vuelvas a dirigir a mi persona, me das asco Shaka.  
  
De golpe Shaka sintió como sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas.  
  
- ¿Por... por qué? - la angustia se sentía en su voz -  
  
- ¿Y aun me lo preguntas? - con una voz fría -, ¿Después de lo que hiciste anoche? Desde este momento para mi estas muerto Shaka.  
  
Ikki se fue, dejando al rubio de Virgo llorando en el suelo. Le costó el alma decir esas últimas palabras al caballero, pues más allá de todo lo sucedido aun lo seguía amando.  
  
--------------------------  
  
¡Hola! Pues bien, aquí tienen un nuevo capítulo. Disculpen la demora, pero tuve exámenes y no pude por días sentarme a escribir. Tenía un montón de cosas escritas en la agenda pero no tienia tiempo para pasarlas a la PC. Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, sorry a las fans de Hyoga y Shun si les rompí el corazón, les juro que no fue intencional. Aunque no desesperen, la historia aun no termina. Ah, antes de olvidarme. He subido nuevas cosas al foro http:varda.foro.st , hay nuevas pics de de Shaka & Ikki y también de Shaka (estan hermosas). Bien, procedo a contestar los reviews.  
  
Nebyura: ¡Hola! Muchas gracias por el review. Pues bueno, los hermanos lo tuvieron que compartir, pero ya habrás leído como fueron realmente las cosas. Aioros se animó y se le dieron las cosas con Shura, una buena al final. Aquí le tocó a Shun sufrir un poco, veremos luego que pasa, te enterarás en el próximo capítulo. En realidad Ikki no quiere volver con Hyoga, pero sabes que pasa cuando uno esta con bronca y... bueno, Ikki hizo de las suyas. Espero que te haya gustado, ¡Besos!  
  
Luna Wood: ¿Cómo estás? A mi también me preocupa la integridad física de ciertos gemelos, luego de que Ikki se entere de un par de cosas. Lo verás en el siguiente capítulo. De a poco Mu se irá dando cuenta de que Saga le gusta, te habrás dado cuenta de que siente algo de celos. Muchos besos y gracias por el review.  
  
Dark lady Iria: Pues cada uno sufrirá lo suyo aquí, les va a tocar un poco a todos. Y te prometo que todo se pondrá emocionante, espero que te haya gustado el capítulo y una vez más gracias por la idea. ¡Besos amiga!  
  
Mi Koushiro Yamato: ¡Hola! Muchas gracias por el review. Oh, no deseo romperle el corazón a nadie... bueno, quizá un poco sí. XDDDD. El tema es que el drama te lleva a ello, y por como se vienen las cosas... Kanon se pasó de la raya, ya sabrás por qué, y Saga... Bueno, es tan culpable como su hermanito. ¡Besos y gracias!  
  
Maby Chan: ¡Mujer! Deja de preguntarme si te recuerdo o no, ¿Cómo no me voy a acordar de vos? Te agradezco que pienses eso de mis fic, amiga. ¿Cuando continuas el tuyo? Me muero por saber quien es el que está detrás de las armaduras. Espero que te haya gustado la parte que les toca a Aioros y Shura en el capítulo. ¿Un fic de ellos? No es mala idea, veré que se le ocurre a mi mente, todo depende de mis musas XDDD. Un besote y espero verte en el msn. ¡Gracias!  
  
Hades Hiwatari: Jejejejeje, si que sos gracioso. Y ese personaje tuyo también lo es. Gracias por el review, y espero que la historia te esté gustando. ¡Besos!  
  
Shouran: ¡Hola! Muchisimas gracias por tu review. A Shaka no le hizo mucha gracia, como habrás leído. Y a Ikki menos. Pues me tardé un poco en subirlo, pero estaba mega ocupada. Así que pido disculpas, espero que te haya gustado. ¡Muchos besos!  
  
Angel of Gemini: ¡Hola amiga! Pues a mi tampoco me caen ese par de inútiles, jejeje, creo que a casi nadie. A mi también me hubiera gustado estar en la fiesta, no te preocupes. Ikki no pega una, pobre, le dolió mucho lo que vio. y no sabes como se pondrá luego, te enterarás pronto. ¿Haces dibujos? Ohhh, que envidia... Yo soy un desastre, al parecer se me da más escribir, bueno, uno no puede hacer todo en la vida XDDDD. Aunque si llegara a dibujar decentemente empapelaría mi cuarto con dibujos de Ikki y Shaka (que enferma XDDD). Mi foro esta abierto para cualquier cosa tuya, ¡Besos!  
  
Aiko Maxwell: ¡Hola! Pues como habrás leído, Aioros y Shura tuvieron suerte. El tema es que Ikki no desea ver más a Shaka (pobre rubio), el Fénix salió muy lastimado de esto. En el próximo capítulo veremos más de Afro y DeathMask, pues este ya se me estaba haciendo largo. ¡Besos y gracias!  
  
Pues bien, eso es todo. Espero que hayan disfrutado el capítulo. Muchas gracias y no olviden de dejar review para decirme que les pareció. ¡Besos a todos! 


	9. A corazón abierto

Capítulo 9: A corazón abierto  
  
"... me das asco Shaka", fueron las palabras de Ikki que resonaron en la mente del caballero de Virgo. Completamente devastado se levantó y volvió a su habitación, lugar del cual no debió haber salido nunca. Ya no tenia apetito, y no importaba. Sólo deseaba recostarse en su cama y no despertar nunca más. ¿Cómo pudo enterarse? ¿Acaso los había visto? Que más daba, ya todo estaba perdido. Sentía culpa, ahora más que nunca. Pero era injusto, pues el nunca haría algo así, no conscientemente. Lentamente subió las escaleras, volviendo tras sus pasos con la mirada perdida. "No voy a llorar, no voy a llorar", - se decía con fuerza -. En el fondo era orgulloso, y no quería que nadie lo viera así. No podía darse el lujo de perder esa aura de paz y tranquilidad llena de misticismo que tanto lo caracterizaba, no podía convertirse en alguien normal. Estaba por abrir la puerta de su habitación cuando le llama la atención la conversación que sostenían algunos de los caballeros a la vuelta del pasillo, se detuvo a escuchar.  
  
- Una pregunta, ¿Alguien sabe quién provocó tanto alboroto esta mañana? - preguntó Dohko mientras bostezaba -  
  
- No sabes lo que te perdiste Dohko, algo muy gracioso - Dohko miraba a Milo con curiosidad -  
  
- ¿Y que pasó? - preguntó Aioria quien se agregaba a la conversación -, pues yo escuché muchos gritos.  
  
- Al parecer, al menos eso creo, que Shun encontró a Hyoga en la cama con Ikki y el chico se puso furioso - riéndose -, no se como fue la cosa pero Ikki se puso bravo, le gritó de todo a Hyoga.  
  
- Ahhhh, pelea de pareja, ya comprendo - comentó Dohko -  
  
- Y después Hyoga fue a rogarle a Shun pero éste se puso peor que su hermano, es más fiero que Ikki, se los aseguro.  
  
- ¿Más fiero que Ikki? Bromeas - dijo Aioria -  
  
- Les juro que sí - contestó Milo matándose de la risa -.  
  
Shaka entró a su cuarto sin dar crédito a lo que acababa de oír. "¿Ikki pasó la noche con Hyoga? No puede ser", - pensó Shaka -. De golpe todo ese sentimiento de dolor y culpa se transformó en ira y odio, ¡El también lo había engañado!. "¡Que basura! Es una basura...", - se repetía constantemente en su cabeza -. ¿Con qué derecho le reclamaba si en también hizo exactamente lo mismo?. Shaka tenia ganas de salir y golpearlo, se lo merecía. ¡¿Con qué derecho lo juzgaba?! ¡¿Quién demonios se creía que era?!.   
  
- ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué justo ahora que me había enamorado de él? - casi susurrando mientras las lágrimas salían de sus ojos -  
  
No era posible que Shura tuviera razón, no iba a reconocerlo tan fácilmente. ¿Pero por qué era tan terco DeathMask? ¿Si él mismo era el que estaba prácticamente encima del caballero de Piscis?. "¿Enamorarme? ¿Yo? Ni loco", era lo que siempre le decía a Shura. Que gran mentira, pues nadie estaba exento al amor. Afrodita no solo era bello, era extremadamente hermoso. Tenia una gracia y una chispa que lo hacían único, y siempre lograba sacarle una sonrisa al gruñón de DeathMask. A sus ojos quizá le parecía algo delicado y tímido, quizá por ello lo molestaba. En realidad nunca supo como tratarlo y DeathMask siempre fue muy brusco con todos; muy pocos caballeros sabían que detrás de él había una buena persona - entre ellos Shura -. Muchas veces el italiano se sintió culpable por tratar mal sin querer a Afrodita, pero nunca le había importado demasiado. Ahora todo era distinto, después de darse una oportunidad y empezar a tratarlo más se dio cuenta de muchas cosas, el caballero de la última casa era fascinante. No le quedó más remedio que reconocerlo: se había enamorado perdidamente de Afrodita. Cada vez que lo miraba el se ponía nervioso y se sonrojaba, y ni decir de las veces que se quedaba observándolo sin que se diera cuenta. Que fácil era perderse viendo el bello rostro de Afrodita. En cierta manera eso le molestaba, odiaba estar atado a alguien; pero a la vez se moría de ganas de abrazarlo y besarlo. Toda esa confusa mezcla de sentimientos contradictorias lo estaba cansando, debía decidir que hacer: enfrentarlos u olvidarse de ellos.  
  
Le parecía ridículo imaginarse a él mismo declarándosele a Afrodita, pero debía enfrentar sus sentimientos sea como sea. ¿Pero cómo? El no era nada romántico, es más, esas cursilerías le revolvían el estómago. En todo eso pensaba mientras caminaba junto al caballero de Piscis por la playa. Como demonios había ido a parar allí con él era un misterio. Sólo recordaba haberle mencionado la idea de ir a almorzar algo, dado que ese día todos se levantaron a cualquier hora. Ambos terminaron almorzando a las tres de la tarde en el centro comercial, y luego sus pasos los llevaron hasta aquel lugar. La tarde caía y el sol estaba por ponerse. Afrodita insistió en quedarse a observar la puesta del sol desde la playa, por arrastre, DeathMask lo acompañó y se sentó junto a él sobre la arena a metros de la orilla. El cielo sin nubes matizaba de dorado a rojizo, era hermoso debía reconocerlo. La brisa estaba algo fresca y se sentía más porque estaban quietos, cosa que provocó que Afrodita se estremeciera un poco. No supo exactamente porque pero instintivamente DeathMask abrazó a Afrodita y lo atrajo hacia sí. El caballero de Piscis no dijo nada, y DeathMask tampoco. Era incómodo pero a la vez era como si estuviera esperando la oportunidad, el momento justo para hacerlo. Tenía la necesidad de abrazarlo, su mente era una terrible contradicción de acciones y pensamientos. Al menos Afrodita no se separó de él, lo cual significaba que... ¿Qué significaba?. Eso era lo que se preguntaba mientras ambos observaban como el sol caía mientras aparecían tímidamente las primeras estrellas del cielo. En un momento ambos se miran sin decirse nada, Afrodita estaba muy sonrojado y sus ojos denotaban sorpresa. DeathMask por su parte estaba paralizado, se había jugado y no podía echarse atrás. "¿Y ahora que hago?", - se preguntaba -. No quería equivocarse, pero tampoco echar a perder la situación. Aun no caía, no comprendía como pudo enamorarse. Después de todo Shura tenía razón. Sin dejar de mirar al caballero poco a poco fue acercándose más y más, y como si fuera empujado por algo o alguien lo besó.   
  
"¡Me está besando!", - pensaba Afrodita mientras sentía los labios de DeathMask -. No lo podía creer, y aunque albergaba secretas esperanzas en realidad no lo esperaba. En ese instante recordó las palabras que Shura le dirigió días atrás, "Entonces si tenía esperanza...", - se dijo -. Era hermosa la sensación de ser abrazado por quien tanto amaba, había tanta pasión y ternura en ese beso...  
  
Lentamente se separaron, el corazón del italiano latía apresuradamente y sus mejillas se tiñeron de un rojo carmín. Afrodita lo miraba con ternura pero sin decir nada, como si tuviese miedo de romper la magia del momento. El sol se había ido, tan solo quedaba un rastro de su luz en el horizonte, la única luz era la de las titilantes estrellas plateadas en la noche clara. De pronto Afrodita siente como DeathMask lo abraza y lo atrae hacia él.  
  
- Te amo - dijo DeathMask susurrándole al oído -  
  
El caballero de Piscis no pudo contener las lágrimas, no dijo nada, pero no fue necesario pues luego de escuchar esas tiernas palabras abrazó más fuerte a DeathMask. El italiano sonrió, su amor era correspondido.  
  
Ikki regresó ya bien entrada la tarde. Caminar le ayudaba a distraerse, además debía hacer algunas cosas para la fundación, a pedido de Saori. Generalmente siempre se escapaba cuando la mujer le pedía ayuda para algo, pero esta vez aceptó pues quería distraerse. Trató de no pensar en Shaka, lo que le preocupaba en ese momento era su hermano Shun. Después de lo ocurrido esa mañana no había tenido oportunidad de hablar con el y aclarar las cosas. Encuentra a Shun en su alcoba, toca la puerta y espera que le abra.  
  
- Ikki - abre Shun la puerta sin levantar la mirada -, pasa por favor.  
  
Era obvio, su hermano estaba muy mal. Ni bien saliera de allí mataría a Hyoga. Había estado llorando hasta recién pues se le notaban los ojos rojos e hinchados. Verlo así le apenó mucho, tenía demasiadas cosas que hablar con él. En cierta manera Ikki se sentía culpable, si bien siempre protegió a su hermano nunca fue muy comunicativo con el.  
  
- Shun - sentándose en la cama algo revuelta -, dime que pasó exactamente entre tu y Hyoga.  
  
Shun tardó en contestar, las palabras no le salían fácilmente. Nunca pensó en decirle a su hermano lo que sentía por el ruso y menos ahora, pero dada las circunstancias era hora de sincerarse con su hermano.  
  
- Ikki, yo... Yo estoy enamorado de Hyoga - algunas lágrimas volvían a salir de sus ojos -  
  
Ikki se sorprendió de la sinceridad y franqueza de las palabras de su hermano, no lo esperaba realmente pero ya se lo imaginaba.  
  
- ¿Por que nunca me dijiste nada Shun? - le preguntaba con voz tranquilizadora -  
  
El joven Andrómeda se esperaba una reacción distinta por parte de su hermano mayor pues siempre creyó que nunca aceptaría una relación así.  
  
- Pues... - desviando la mirada - Como estaba contigo... No quería interferir.  
  
- Comprendo, y entiendo tu reacción. Pero me hubiese gustado que me lo hubieras dicho antes. Entre él y yo jamás hubo amor Shun, si me lo hubieras dicho...  
  
- No Ikki, no era correcto - interrumpiéndolo -, además tu te veías tan feliz que pensé... - secándose las lágrimas - No quería meterme entre ustedes, así que me guardé mis sentimientos.  
  
Ikki sonrió, definitivamente Shun era la persona más noble que había conocido en su vida.  
  
- Ahora bien, entonces, ¿Qué pasó entre ustedes?   
  
- Hyoga me dijo que ustedes habían roto pues te habías enamorado de alguien más - dijo sin notar la expresión de dolor en los ojos de su hermano al decir aquello -, y me dijo que... ¡Me dijo que me amaba! - sollozando - ¡Y yo le creí!  
  
Tras escuchar eso a Ikki le empezaron a cerrar algunas cosas. Sabia que en el corazón de Hyoga había algo, pero nunca supo que. Ahora lo entendía.  
  
- Pues creo que es hora de aclarar algunas cosas, y creo ser yo el culpable de algunas - dijo Ikki -  
  
Shun levantó la mirada, expectante.  
  
- Es cierto que hasta hace poco Hyoga y yo estabamos juntos, pero no éramos más que amantes, nada más. El nunca me amó Shun - con franqueza -, ni yo a él. Conozco a Hyoga muy bien y no es mala persona, es cierto que casi lo ahorco hoy... - un atisbo de sonrisa asomó por sus labios -. Bueno, no es el punto. Sabes como me pongo cuando alguien quiere hacerte daño - al ver la mirada de reproche de Shun - El hecho es que Hyoga no te mintió, ya no estamos más juntos.  
  
- ¿Entonces? - preguntó con una expresión de confusión en su rostro -  
  
- Anoche estabamos completamente borrachos y yo... - sin saber como explicarle - Bueno, terminamos en la cama.  
  
Esas palabras tan directas de su hermano le causaron un gran dolor al joven. Al darse cuenta de ello, Ikki no tuvo más remedio que contarle toda la historia.  
  
- Pero te aclaro que fue mi culpa, no suya. Conozco muy bien a Hyoga, puede que beba y que no le haga nada, pero cuando bebe demasiado luego no recuerda las cosas que hace.   
  
- No te entiendo Ikki - le dijo Shun -  
  
- Déjame terminar; ¿Te contó Hyoga de quien me enamoré? - poniendo una expresión triste -  
  
- No, no me lo dijo. Me gustaría escucharlo de ti.  
  
- Pues lamentablemente me enamoré de Shaka - bajando la mirada -  
  
- ¿Lamentablemente? - dándose cuenta de que las cosas no estaban muy bien -  
  
- Si, y cuando me di cuenta de ello le dije a Hyoga. Habíamos hecho una promesa: el primero que se enamorara de alguien lo diría, y así dejaríamos de estar juntos, cada uno estaría libre para seguir su camino. Yo cumplí con ella y le dije, y a partir de allí tan solo seríamos amigos. Pero...  
  
- Ikki, pasó algo malo, ¿No? Lo leo en tu mirada - acercándose y abrazando a su hermano -  
  
- Pasaron muchas cosas... A resumidas cuentas Shaka me dijo que me amaba, pero yo estaba dolido pues lo encontré besándose con Saga.  
  
- ¿Saga? - preguntó Shun extrañado -  
  
- Si, sus palabras me parecieron sinceras al principio. Cuando decidí que era hora de aclarar nuevamente las cosas, anoche exactamente cuando regreso, me dirijo hacia la habitación de Shaka... - la voz de Ikki se quebraba - Y allí lo veo haciendo el amor no solo con Saga, sino con Kanon también.  
  
- ¡Hermano! - abrazando con más fuerza a Ikki -  
  
A Shun le dolía en el alma lo que le pasaba a su hermano, lo quería demasiado y no pensaba permitir que nadie se burlara de él.  
  
- Por eso yo terminé desquitándome con la bebida anoche y terminé borracho. Así fue como de venganza quizá, aunque ahora me pregunto contra que exactamente, me terminé llevando a Hyoga, que estaba peor que yo.  
  
- Ikki, no estuvo bien eso. El alcohol no te ayudará a olvidar - reprochándole pero sin dejar de mirarlo dulcemente -  
  
- Ahora entiendo después de todo, creo que actué mal con Hyoga. Le debo una disculpa, ¿Sabes algo? - sonriendo -, creo que ese pato si te ama Shun.  
  
- Pero...  
  
- Y que siempre te quiso, pero tenia miedo de mi reacción, que tonto. Ahora lo entiendo. Shun - levantándose para irse -, dale una oportunidad, ¿Si?  
  
Shun le sonrió, si su hermano se lo decía era por algo.  
  
- Ikki, gracias.  
  
- Gracias a ti Shun - abriendo la puerta -  
  
- Ikki, ¿Y tu que harás? - sintiendo pena por su hermano -  
  
- ¿Yo? - encogiéndose de hombros -, ¿Qué más da? Ya le dije todo lo que tenía que decirle.  
  
Tras esa últimas palabras Ikki deja el cuarto de su hermano; Shun lo observa hasta que desaparece sin saber que hacer por él.  
  
Al principio se sintió algo incómodo con Mu, no porque le cayera mal, al contrario. El tema es que tenia un gran cargo de conciencia por haber estado con su ex pareja. Dudaba si Mu sabía algo sobre ello, pero ni loco se lo preguntaba directamente, no quería quedar mal con él. Recién logró disfrutar su compañía cuando pudo dejar de lado - al menos por un rato - sus pensamientos sobre Shaka. Ellos habían sido siempre buenos amigos, pero desde que el caballero de la primera casa se puso de novio con el rubio la relación no fue la misma, ambos se distanciaron un poco. Al ver la alegre sonrisa del caballero le recordó que tiempo atrás - antes de estar con Shaka -, el había estado enamorado de Mu, pero jamás tuvo el coraje de confesar aquellos sentimientos. En vez de lamentarse prefirió pensar que era algo platónico y pasajero. El tiempo pasó y se olvido de aquello, pero ahora esos recuerdos le volvían y lo hicieron pensar. Irónicamente culpó a su hermano de ser como es cuando el también actuó igual que él, estuvo con Shaka sólo porque le atraía, pero nada más. Ahora comprendía que lo que sintió por Shaka no se comparaba con lo que había sentido por el caballero de Aries en aquel momento. En lo profundo de su corazón lamentó no haber sido valiente aquella vez y decirle lo que sentía a Mu, ahora éste estaba libre otra vez... ¿Volverían a ser las cosas como antes?. "Que extraño, quizá el tiempo me esté dando una nueva oportunidad", - pensó el caballero de Géminis -.  
  
Mu buscaba su oportunidad, quería recuperar aquel tiempo que ambos pasaban juntos. Tuvo que reconocer que Saga le volvía a gustar, tal como antes de enamorarse de Shaka. "...Y los dos son tan distintos...", - pensó mientras caminaban por el parque -. Mu no quería estar solo, en cierto sentido extrañaba a Shaka pues con él había pasado agradables momentos, pero se resignó a que todo aquello quedara en el pasado y aceptando la decisión del rubio. ¿Saga se fijaría en él? Por razones obvias lo dudaba, aun así tenía que luchar por él mismo. Entonces, ¿Cómo daría el primer paso?. Esa sería la gran cuestión; desde ese mismo instante el sólo se preocuparía por su felicidad.  
  
Ambos volvían caminando a la casa, la noche ya había caído. Mu notó que Saga no le hablaba desde casi una hora, su mirada estaba perdida y parecía nervioso por algo.  
  
- Oye Saga, ¿Te encuentras bien? - algo preocupado -  
  
Saga se detiene y mira al caballero, ¿Qué le iba a contestar?, ¿Cómo le decía que su corazón era un caos de sentimientos?. No entendía por qué su corazón era tan cambiante, hasta ayer estaba detrás de Shaka y hoy se interesaba por Mu, ¿Por qué le sucedía aquello? ¿Y si ese preciso instante era el momento oportuno para hacer algo?. Y sin saber por que, al segundo siguiente Saga hizo lo que debería haber hecho mucho tiempo atrás: toma el rostro de Mu y lo besa. El caballero de Aries se sorprende ante tal reacción, disfruta de los labios de Saga pero no comprende porque lo besó. ¿Sentirá lo mismo que él?. Eso le parecía totalmente imposible, demasiada casualidad. ¿Estaría jugando con él?. Saga tenía sus cosas pero no era una mala persona, aunque el hecho de haber estado él con Shaka la noche anterior no le jugaba a favor.  
  
- ¿Estás jugando conmigo Saga? - pregunta Mu al separarse del caballero de Géminis -  
  
Saga observa los verdes ojos del caballero, no había enojo en su mirada.  
  
- Yo solo... - sin saber como expresarse -, sólo hice algo que debería haber hecho mucho tiempo atrás. Discúlpame - retomando la caminata hasta la mansión -  
  
"¿Algo que debió hacer tiempo atrás?", - se preguntaba Mu -. Seguía sin entender su reacción, ¿Será que...?.   
  
- ¡Espera! - deteniendo a Saga del brazo -, dime... dime por favor por que lo hiciste.  
  
- Que tonto soy, no entiendo porque perseguía a Shaka cuando estabas tu - sonriéndole a Mu -. ¿Sabes? Hoy, al verte sonreír recordé que hace tiempo yo te amé.  
  
Mu se sonrojó, ¿Acaso Saga estuvo enamorado de él? ¿Cómo no se dio cuenta? No podía creer lo que escuchaba, se quedó absorto mirando el rostro del caballero. Su mirada era triste y melancólica.  
  
- ¿Por qué nunca me dijiste nada Saga? - preguntó Mu -  
  
- Pues... - mirando los ojos verdes del caballero de la primera casa - Yo... nunca tuve la esperanza de que me amaras - sonrojándose -  
  
- Eres un tonto - sonriendo - Yo también te amaba Saga.  
  
Saga abrió los ojos de sorpresa, esa sí que era toda una noticia.  
  
- Y yo tampoco me animé a decirte nada - prosiguió Mu -, yo también fui un tonto. Si hubiéramos sido sinceros con nuestros sentimientos...  
  
- Las cosas hubieran sido distintas - continuó el caballero de Géminis -  
  
- Exacto - asintió Mu -  
  
- ¿Aun tengo una oportunidad Mu? - esperanzado -  
  
- Que el tiempo decida, ¿De acuerdo?  
  
Saga quedó más tranquilo; que Mu le dijera que sí hubiera sido demasiada casualidad, de todas maneras se contentó al saber que quizá el destino le devuelva el tiempo perdido. Con un poco más de tranquilidad en sus corazones ambos regresaron a la mansión llegando justo para la cena.  
  
---------------------------------------  
  
¡Hola a todos! Ante todo pido disculpas por la demora. Resulta que estuve rindiendo un final y me fue imposible conectarme; aun así, dado que me fue mal tendré que rendir el 11 de agosto (¡deséenme suerte!). Espero que éste capítulo les haya gustado, no tuvo tanta emoción como el anterior pero sirvió para aclarar algunas cosas. Si quieren emoción esperen al próximo (que está casi listo), que según creo será el último. En realidad pensaba en hacer el final de una, pero me estaba quedando ya muy largo así que preferí cortarlo en dos. Desde ya agradezco los reviews que tan amablemente me dejaron, ahora procedo a contestarlos:  
  
Nebyura: ¡Hola! Al parecer esa frase de Ikki surtió el efecto que esperaba, pobre Shaka, Ikki puede ser muy frio si lo desea. Tal como dices Kanon no tiene remordimientos de conciencia, aunque Saga se ha dado cuenta de que no estuvieron muy bien. No te imaginas la que se viene en el próximo capítulo, y con respecto a Shun y Hyoga, las cosas se arreglarán, no te preocupes. Después de todo Ikki no irá a matar al ruso (aunque sería divertido ver eso). En fin, gracias por tu review y muchos besos.  
  
Dark Lady Iria: ¡Amiga! Gracias por tu review. Imaginarme esa escena entre Ikki y Shaka me rompió el corazón a mi también (masoquista XDDDD), pero quería darle más drama y hacerlo así más emocionante, creo que logré mi cometido XDDDD. Desde ya vuelvo a agradecerte por esta maravillosa idea que me diste, ¡Besos!  
  
Luna Wood: ¡Hoooola! Pues Hyoga sin tener la culpa (o quizá un poquito) esta sufriendo, pero no te preocupes, todo se arreglará. Al menos Ikki entendió que ahorcarlo no es necesario XDDDDD (me encanta imaginarme su arranque de celos). Con respecto a Mu, pues bien, quiere empezar de nuevo y tiene en mente a Saga. Aun no se bien que hacer con ellos (acepto ideas). Muchas gracias por tu review, ¡Suerte!  
  
Reina Oscura: ¡Hola! Me alegro que te este gustando mi historia, y desde ya gracias por tomarte la molestia de dejar review. Y no te preocupes, yo soy fanatica de los finales felices así que no permitiré que Shun sufra tanto. ¡Muchos besos!  
  
Pandora Hiwatari: ¡Amiga! pues me alegro que te haya gustado el lio que se armo entre esos dos.Para mi son una pareja natural... me estan gustando mucho como se ven. Gracias por el review, ¡Nos leemos!  
  
Angel of Gemini: Gracias por tomarte la molestia de leer el fic... Y disculpa la tardanza, estuve con finales y arggggggg estoy super cansada. hacia tiempo que tenia el capítulo listo pero fue imposible subirlo. Cpn respecto a la historia hasta a mi me dolió el golpe que sufrió Shaka, pero las cosas no van a quedar asi, ya estoy terminando el fic y ataré los cabos sueltos. Bueno, me despido de ti, cuentame luego que te pareció. ¡Besos!  
  
MABY-CHAN: ¡Amiga! Gracias por leer, me alegro que te haya gustado. ¿Y a tus amigos que les parece? Tardé en subir pero creo que valió la pena. Claro que seguiré escriendo, siempre que me de el tiempo. Estuve sin tiempo por más de una semana. Bueno, estaré leyendo tus trabajos, ¡Besos y gracias! 


	10. Te amo demasiado

Capítulo 10: Te amo demasiado La vacía casa se volvía a llenar para la hora de la cena. Seiya ya estaba sentado esperando a que sirvieran la comida, mientras se comía el pan de las paneras. Saori lo miraba de soslayo completamente resignada, "Debería ponerlo a dieta", - pensaba la reencarnación de Athena -. Esa noche la cena estuvo a cargo de Shaka y Shun; el primero en ofrecerse fue el rubio de Virgo y luego Shun con la intención de investigar un poco más al caballero dorado. Mientras estaban los dos solos en la cocina el joven Andrómeda observó que la mirada de Shaka era triste y melancólica. Tuvo que reconocer que su trato para con él fue un poco frío y distante, dado que en el fondo le molestaba que Ikki estuviese mal por su culpa. De todas maneras Shun no comprendía porque alguien como Shaka haya hecho algo así, y más conociéndolo. "Me pregunto como habrán sido las cosas...", - se decía para sí mismo -. El caballero de Andrómeda bastantes dilemas tenia en su cabeza como para uno más, aun dudaba con respecto a Hyoga. Lo amaba, eso era muy cierto, pero por otro lado no sabía si perdonarlo. Las cosas estaban muy calientes todavía como para hacer algo. Los caballeros estuvieron muy tranquilos esa noche, sobre todo por el hecho de que se enteraron que Saori tuvo una "agradable" charla con Shion sobre el deplorable comportamiento de los caballeros. De todas maneras ya estaban acostumbrados por los regaños de Saori. Muchos se sorprendieron al ver nuevas parejas en el grupo, en especial Aioria cuando sorprendió a su hermano besándose con Shura; y también cuando después de la cena vieron llegar a DeathMask tomado de la mano con Afrodita. Saga se pasó toda la cena pensando en aquel beso que le dio a Mu, ese gesto fue un eco del viejo amor que se habían tenido y que nunca se atrevieron a confesar. Fue hermoso sentir sus labios y se moría por sentirlos de nuevo, deseaba tenerlo una vez más entre sus brazos. Ahora tenia todo el camino por delante para lograr sus sueños pero aun le quedaba algo por hacer: borrar ese sentimiento de culpa por lo ocurrido con Shaka. Le debía una disculpa al rubio. Pero, ¿Con qué cara iría a disculparse después de lo que Kanon le hizo?. Su hermano si que se había pasado, aunque el no estaba en condiciones de detenerlo después de todo pues de tanto tomar quedó fulminado. Después de la cena Shaka se encerró en su habitación, le dolía lo sucedido con Ikki a la vez que sentía bronca por su actitud. No era justo que lo haya tratado así, no podía dejar las cosas de esa manera: Ikki tendría que escucharlo. Tomando aire y valor salió de su cuarto, tuvo suerte al encontrar a Ikki solo en su habitación. Cuando el caballero de bronce abrió atinó a cerrarle la puerta en la cara pero Shaka le ganó de mano, logrando entrar empujando a Ikki hacia atrás y luego cerrando la puerta de golpe. - ¡Maldito idiota! ¡¿Con qué derecho me juzgas?! - la ira se veía en el rostro del rubio - - ¡¿De qué demonios hablas?! - a los gritos - ¡Vete de aquí! - ¡Tu eres el que me da asco! - dándole otro empujón a Ikki - ¡¿De que te quejas de lo que haya hecho si tu mismo pasaste la noche con Hyoga?! Una inesperada expresión de sorpresa apareció en el rostro del Fénix. "¿Cómo se enteró?" - se preguntaba -. - ¡Lo que yo haga es mi problema! - le gritó - ¡Y tu...! - vacilando de ira - ¡Tu te revolcaste con esos dos como si fueras una ramera barata! - gritó el Fénix lleno de furia - Odio, ira, bronca, sentimientos que Shaka sabía que debía controlar. No podía, aunque se contuviera, no era justo lo que le pasaba. ¿Por qué ese amor lo lastimaba tanto?. Un segundo más tarde un golpe por parte del rubio sorprende a Ikki, ese fue el desquite por lo que le había hecho unas horas antes. Los ojos de Shaka se llenaban de lágrimas, una vez más intentó arremeter contra el caballero de bronce pero este lo esquiva agarrándole ambos brazos y fuertemente lo empuja contra la puerta. "Esta llorando", - se dijo el Fénix -. No quería ser brusco con él, no deseaba lastimarlo más allá de que el rubio si lo había hecho con él. Shaka quería zafarse, tenía que controlarlo de alguna manera. - Tranquilízate Shaka - bajando el tono de voz - Shaka no quería entrar en razón, ambos forcejearon hasta que el rubio logró quedar libre. En el forcejeo sin querer se rasgó la camisa de Shaka quedando el torso de este al descubierto, Ikki notó algo que lo preocupó. - ¿Dónde te hiciste eso Shaka? - al ver arañazos y magulladuras recientes - Shaka esquivó la mirada de Ikki tapándose la herida para luego intentar salir de allí, mas Ikki se lo impidió. - ¡Shaka! ¿Quién te hizo eso? - en tono preocupado - Shaka no contestaba, se limitó a bajar la mirada y dejar que sus lágrimas cayeran al suelo. - ¡Mírame Shaka! - tomando el rostro del caballero y obligándolo a mirarlo - ¿Cómo dejaste que te hicieran eso? - No lo se... No me acuerdo... Yo... - su voz se quebraba - tomé demasiado y... - sollozando - Solo recuerdo que estuve con Saga y con Kanon anoche, y que hoy me desperté así. Toda la rabia que sentía Ikki se triplicó tras oír las palabras de Shaka. No comprendía porque éste no hizo nada, de seguro alguno de los gemelos o los dos se habían pasado de la raya con el rubio, aprovechándose de él. La expresión en el rostro del Fénix hubiera hecho temer hasta el mismísimo demonio. - Esto no va a quedar así - dijo Ikki - Abrió la puerta y salió en dirección hacia el comedor, donde había visto por última vez a los gemelos. - No hagas nada Ikki - dijo Shaka intentando detenerlo -, déjalo, ya pasó. El Fénix hizo caso omiso al rubio de Virgo retomando su camino. Bajó las escaleras corriendo, desde allí divisó a Kanon en el vestíbulo, estaba en un costado bebiendo algo. Para cuando ve venir el puño de Ikki fue demasiado tarde: el menor de los gemelos sale volando hacia atrás por la fuerza del golpe haciéndolo atravesar el cristal del ventanal que estaba detrás de él. Ikki pasa por encima de los vidrios rotos y agarra a Kanon del cuello. - ¡¡¡Maldito infeliz!!! ¡¡¡¿¿¿Cómo te atreviste a hacerle eso a Shaka???!!! - conteniéndose para no matarlo - - ¿De que hablas? - hablando con dificultad - - ¡No te hagas el idiota! - apretando más el cuello - ¡He visto lo que le hicieron! - Solo nos divertíamos - con una sonrisa socarrona e intentando zafarse - En eso llega Saga y se sorprende al ver a su hermano en el suelo limpiándose un hilo de sangre que manaba de su labio. De pronto siente cuando Ikki le da un gancho al hígado provocando que se echara al piso doblándose del dolor. - ¡¡¡Maldita basura!!! - gritándole a Saga - - ¡¿Qué diablos te sucede?! - le preguntó muy adolorido - - ¿Qué? ¿Ya se olvidaron de su diversión de anoche? - irónico - - ¡Eres un idiota Kanon! - le gritó su hermano mayor - ¡Te dije que te habías pasado de la raya! - ahogando un gemido de dolor - - ¡¿De qué me hablas si tu también te aprovechaste?! - con un dejo de sarcasmo - ¡Eres exactamente igual a mi! Ikki estuvo a punto de volver a golpear a Kanon cuando siente que lo agarran de atrás. - ¡Deténganse! - gritó Dohko - ¿Qué diablos sucede aquí? - preguntó - De a poco algunos de los caballeros que quedaban despiertos hicieron acto de presencia en el jardín, el ruido del ventanal roto se había oído desde todos lados. - ¿Qué pasa aquí? - preguntó Shion - ¿Quién empezó todo? - Ikki me golpeó - contestó Kanon haciéndose pasar por víctima - - ¡Maldita basura! - dijo Ikki intentando arremeter de nuevo contra Kanon aunque Dohko se lo impidió - - ¡Cállate Kanon! - irrumpió Saga - La culpa fue nuestra - levantándose, aunque con algo de dificultad pues Ikki lo golpeó duramente - - ¿Alguien puede explicar por qué pasó esto? - preguntó Shion nuevamente pero más calmado - Ikki no contestó, no pensaba ventilar lo sucedido para no perjudicar a Shaka. Kanon le dirigió una mirada de burla y luego otra de odio a Saga; el Fénix deseaba matarlo en ese mismo instante pero tal cosa no le iba a ser posible. Luego ve que Saga se acerca a Shion y le dice algo al oído, éste asiente y se retira. Recién cuando Ikki logró calmarse un poco Dohko lo suelta; algunos de los caballeros lo rodean e intentan preguntarle que fue lo que sucedió con los gemelos pero no le contestó a nadie, tan solo se limitó a poner su típica cara de pocos amigos y se retiró del lugar. Ahora todo estaba más claro, si bien los dos cometieron sus errores debía comprender que Shaka fue la víctima de la situación pues los gemelos se aprovecharon de él esa noche. Se sintió culpable al recordar lo que ocurrió ese mediodía, lo trató muy mal sin merecerlo, y digamos que Ikki tampoco fue muy leal que digamos. Era hora de tranquilizarse y enmendar las cosas. Shun se acostó a dormir temprano, quería pensar sobre su situación. "¿Qué estará haciendo Hyoga en este instante?", - pensando en su amado ruso -. Shun no se podía quedar allí solo, pensando. Debía ir a enfrentarlo y mirarlo a los ojos pues si lo que Ikki dijo era cierto, la culpa no era de Hyoga. Bueno, quizá si tuvo algo de culpa, pero ninguno de los dos estaba en sus cabales. Tenia que ir y hablar con él pero esta vez escucharía al caballero. Tras buscarlo en su habitación - y no encontrarlo -, recordó que éste suele ir en las noches a mirar las estrellas desde la terraza del segundo piso. Y no se equivocó, allí estaba. Shun entra tímidamente, el cisne voltea y lo mira. Sus ojos se llenaron de luz al ver entrar al joven caballero de Andrómeda. - Hyoga... - mirando a Hyoga directo a los ojos -, yo... ¡Discúlpame! - corriendo a sus brazos - El ruso abraza fuertemente a su amado, no podía creer que Shun lo estuviese entre sus brazos en ese mismo instante. - Soy yo el que debería disculparse - sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas -, me comporté como un idiota. - Te juzgué mal, mi hermano me contó todo - viendo la triste expresión en los ojos del ruso - Me dijo todo lo que había pasado. - Me dejé llevar... No debí comportarme así, nunca fue mi intención lastimarte. Te amo demasiado como para hacerlo - acariciando la blanca piel del rostro de Shun - Shun se hundió más entre sus brazos logrando sentir el delicioso perfume de su piel. ¿Por qué habría de dudar si lo amaba tanto? Era tan placentero sentir el calor del cisne de hielo, que ironía. - Quédate conmigo para siempre - le susurró Hyoga al oído - Shun le sonrió, ahora era él el emocionado, sus ojos brillaban a la luz de las estrellas. Hyoga tomó su rostro y lo besó, así pudo sentir los dulces labios del joven Andrómeda, labios que había deseado desde ya hacía mucho tiempo. Ahora era realmente feliz. Aprovechando que Ikki era asediado por algunos de sus compañeros dorados, Saga aprovechó esa situación para escaparse y hacer algo que tenía planeado: ir y pedirle disculpas a Shaka. Esa sería la única manera de quitarse ese cargo de conciencia dado que le pareció extremadamente patética la actitud de Kanon. Dudaba que su gemelo le importara arreglar las cosas, pero al menos él lo intentaría. Subió las escaleras y encontró a Shaka en el pasillo, al parecer se dirigía hacía su habitación. - Shaka - se acercó Saga tímidamente - - ¿Qué quieres? - dirigiéndole una mirada fría - - Yo... Quería pedirte disculpas, tu sabes, por lo de anoche. Nos comportamos pésimo - tratando de ser lo más sincero posible - Shaka lo observó, podría haberlo golpeado para desquitarse, pero el no era así. No era de naturaleza violenta, bueno, salvo lo sucedido con Ikki pero eso lo enojó mucho más que lo que Saga y Kanon le habían hecho. Después de todo, el se dejó llevar por la bebida y eso era responsabilidad suya. Saga se esperaba alguna golpiza más esa noche, esta vez merecida. Sin embargo Shaka parecía tranquilo aunque logró vislumbrar un semblante de tristeza en el rostro del caballero de Virgo. - Dejémoslo así, ya pasó y nada cambiará las cosas - encogiéndose de hombros -, agradezco tu sinceridad de todas maneras. Rogó que Mu nunca se enterase de ese lamentable acto, aun así estaría listo para enfrentar cualquier cosa pues había cumplido con su promesa autoimpuesta, pedirle disculpas a Shaka. Así terminó por comprender que era lo realmente importante en su vida y, si el destino se lo permitía, recuperaría el tiempo perdido. Ikki de deshace como puede del grupo de chismosos y corre tras Shaka, desde lejos ve a Saga en el medio del pasillo junto con el rubio, parecía que estaban hablando. - ¿Molestando de nuevo? ¿No tuviste suficiente? - agarrando a Saga del cuello de la camisa - - Déjalo Ikki, solo vino a pedirme disculpas - intentando que Ikki suelte al caballero de Géminis - - ¡¿Disculpas?! - con sarcasmo - ¡¿Después de lo que te hizo?! - soltando a Saga - Los ojos de Shaka se cruzaron con los de Ikki, había una mirada suplicante en ellos. Luego el rubio volteó y se fue dejando a ambos en aquel lugar. El Fénix olvidó a Saga y siguió al rubio hasta su habitación. Shaka había cerrado la puerta de un golpe, cosa que asustó un poco a Ikki. Aun así debía hablar con él, tenía que enfrentar ese problema si quería ser feliz. Ikki abrió la puerta y entró al cuarto del rubio, quien estaba de pie observando el cielo a través de la ventana. Pudo ver que algunas lágrimas surcaban el blanco rostro del rubio, aun así su mirada era serena con un dejo de melancolía. El Fénix cerró la puerta y se acercó. - Si me hubieras dicho lo que paso... - comenzó a decir el caballero de bronce sintiendo bastante culpa - - Vete - tratando de controlar su voz haciéndola sonar fría - - Shaka... Por favor - sintiendo un dolor muy profundo en su pecho - - ¿En algún momento me diste la oportunidad de decírtelo? - le preguntó, sin dejar de observar el cielo a través de la ventana - El reflejo del rostro del rubio se reflejaba en el vidrio, a Ikki se le rompió el corazón al ver el semblante triste de su rostro. - Lo siento Shaka - sintiendo un nudo en la garganta - Ikki estaba dolido, se portó muy mal con Shaka. - Me dolió lo que dijiste Ikki, me dolió aquí - señalando su corazón viéndolo ahora directamente a sus ojos - Y más cuando me enteré que tu pasaste la noche con... Hyoga - su voz vacilaba -, me dolió que me hayas mentido. - No te mentí Shaka, entre él y yo no hay nada. Ikki intentó tomar al rubio del hombro pero éste se aparta, había reproche en su mirada. - Y aun así me juzgaste, que injusto eres Ikki - le reprochaba - - ¿Y qué quieres que te diga? ¡Dime! - exasperado - ¡¿Qué me tenga que tragar el hecho de verte con esos dos idiotas en la cama?! - sintiendo sus ojos humedecerse - ¡¿Que de celos y bronca me haya terminado desquitando con todas las botellas que encontraba?! ¡Maldición! ¡¿Qué hubieras hecho en mi lugar?! - su voz se quebraba - ¡Dímelo! Shaka sintió como si un puñal se le clavaba en el pecho, tal fue el impacto de las palabras del Fénix en su corazón. Realmente no tenía idea de que Ikki los había visto, eso debió haber sido muy duro para él. - Lo siento... No sabía que tu...Yo... yo estaba dolido... - quebrándose de nuevo - ¡Desconfiaste de mi! - secándose las lágrimas - Me dolió que no me creyeras - bajando la mirada - - ¿Y por eso terminaste con esos idiotas? - intentando contener las lágrimas pues odiaba llorar - - Ya te dije lo que sucedió, pero eso no justifica tu actuar... - bajando la mirada de pena - En eso Ikki no se contiene más, abraza fuertemente a Shaka y lo besa. Al principio el caballero dorado sorprendido se resiste, pero se da cuenta de que tampoco puede contener esas terribles ganas que tenia de volver a sentir los labios de fuego del Fénix. - Los dos nos equivocamos - dijo Ikki en tono suave y sin despegar sus labios de los de Shaka -, y no quiero perderte por un estúpido error, te amo demasiado como para ello. Shaka no dijo nada pues comprendió que Ikki hablaba con la verdad, estaba siendo sincero con él. Tan solo lo abrazó fuertemente hundiéndose en el cálido pecho del Fénix. - Empecemos de cero, ¿Qué te parece? - acariciando suavemente los dorados cabellos del caballero de Virgo - - ¿Realmente me amas tanto? - preguntó con un tono muy suave y tierno - - Como a nada en el mundo - tomando el rostro blanco del ángel para mirarlo directamente a esos ojos azul cielo - - ¿Me perdonas Ikki? - sus ojos volvieron a llenarse de lágrimas - ¿Me perdonas por todo lo que te hice sufrir? - Tu perdóname a mi, Shaka - abrazándolo fuertemente como si temiera que se le fuera a escapar -, me comporté como un idiota, debí haberte escuchado antes... Shaka pone su dedo índice sobre los labios de Ikki, para que callara a la vez que le sonreía. - No digas nada, tan solo déjame disfrutar de tus labios una vez más - acercándose cada vez más al Fénix - - Y los disfrutarás por siempre... - con voz susurrante - Y así fue como una vez más sus labios se unieron entrelazando sus corazones, después de todo ambos realmente se amaban y eso era lo que en verdad importaba. Fin By Varda Elentári (Terminado el 5 de agosto del 2004) ---------------------------------------------- ¡Hola! Pues bien, al fin he terminado este fic. Espero que les haya gustado mi historia así como el último capítulo. Agradezco a todos aquellos que se tomaron la molestia de leerlo y a los que dejaron reviews, muchas gracias. A los que no dejaron también, pues se que muchos no tiene tiempo para ello (me suele suceder a mi también). Gracias a todos por el apoyo, en especial a mi amiga Dark Lady Iria pues ella me ha dado ideas para mi historia. (¡Un beso enorme!). Nunca me canso de imaginar nuevas cosas para mi pareja favorita: Shaka & Ikki. Adoro escribir fics sobre ellos y he disfrutado cada vez que me he sentado en mi PC para escribir éste. Me alegró mucho el hecho de que mis fics haya empujado a otros fans a escribir, cada vez hay más y mejores. Adoro leer sobre esa pareja además de escribir (¡Al parecer mi campaña pro Ikki X Shaka está dando resultado! XDD). Les agradezco por ello. Bien, ahora contestaré los reviews que tan amablemente me dejaron: Nebyura: ¡Gracias por todos tus reviews! Estuviste cerca, no se tiraron con todo pero Ikki recibió una merecida paliza. En cuanto al pato me daba pena, pues el cayo como tonto y sin quererlo. Ikki le contó todo a Shun así que bueno, ya habrás leído lo que sucedió. Espero te haya gustado la venganza de Ikki a los gemelos... me encantó imaginarme la escena de Kanon volando a través de la ventana XDDD. Con respecto a Saga y Mu preferí dejar la historia con final abierto, pues no me inspiró para más. Me alegra que te haya gustado. ¡¡¡Un beso gigante!!! Scarlet: ¡Hola y muchas gracias! A mi también me duele que sufran pero eso es lo que hace emocionante la historia (aunque te entiendo, pues odio que paso cuando leo algo así en otros fics). Espero que todo haya sido de tu agrado, muchas gracias por tomarte la molestia y leer mi fic. ¡Besos! Kykyo: ¡Muchas gracias! Me alegra que te guste mi fic, espero que te haya gustado este último capítulo así como el fic en general. ¡Muchos besos! Pandora Hiwatari: Jojojo, asidua fan de Aioros X Shura, espero que te haya gustado la parte que le tocó a ellos. También me gustaría encontrarte por msn algún día. Muchisimas gracias por tu apoyo, ¡Besos! Dark Lady Iria: ¡Amiga! Tu que siempre me das ideas para mis fics para cuando mi cabeza se queda seca. No se ha dado como tu decías pero como habrás leído me he basado en tus ideas. Una vez más gracias y a ver cuando sigues esos dos fics tuyos nuevos que quiero leer. Muy pronto leerás mas cosas mías y en ese sí que habrá lemon (el cual prometí para éste y no puse). Te mando un beso enorme y espero encontrarte pronto por msn, ¡Más besos! Luna Wood: Gracias por tus buenos deseos, más vale que me ponga a estudiar. Aun así, este fic era algo que tenía pendiente en cuanto a su desenlace. Y si tardé tanto no solo fue por los estudios sino también por otros líos en mi vida personal. En fin, te agradezco tu constante apoyo. Me alegra mucho leer un review tuyo en cada capítulo. Te mando un beso gigante y pronto nos volveremos a leer seguro, pues ya planeo una nueva historia (la cual comenzaré ni bien termine de rendir) ¡Bye! Yumae: ¡Muchas gracias! Me alegro que mis fics te gusten tanto. Espero que te haya gustado este último capítulo (como siempre finales felices), además de la historia en general. Te mando un beso enorme para vos y otro a tu hermana, ¡Bye y gracias! Angel of Gemini: Gracias por todo tu constante apoyo, creo que esta vez no tardé tanto como la otra. No me gusta hacer esperar a los lectores, a mi me desespera no saber como continúan las historias que sigo (que son muuuuchas), pero los autores también tenemos problemas XDDD. Me alegro que te haya gustado mi historia, y no te preocupes, seguiré escribiendo. Hay Shaka X Ikki para rato. Te mando un beso gigante. ¡Bye! Alma-de angel: ¡Hola! Y bienvenida a mis historias, te agradezco mucho que las leas. Espero que también te haya gustado esta y de seguro seguirás leyendo más historias mias. ¡Besos y gracias por el review! Bueno lectores, eso ha sido todo. No olviden pasar por http:varda.foro.st pues siempre actualizo con imágenes de Shaka X Ikki que rastreo en la web, así como también de otras parejas. Subí unas nuevas de Shaka (para las fans) y están muy buenas. También pueden subir cosas ustedes. Pronto nos leeremos de nuevo, pues ya estoy planeando una nueva historia (de nuestra pareja favorita, obvio). Muchos besos a todos, no olviden dejar review para contarme que les pareció el fic. ¡MUCHAS GRACIAS A LOS QUE LEYERON LA HISTORIA! Varda Elentári 


End file.
